


The Priest Thinks It's The Devil

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Liam Payne, Demon Zayn Malik, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, Feminine Louis, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: When Louis moves into a new house because of his mom's new fondness of farming, it's all wonderful at first. Until he starts seeing shadows and hearing voices.*********The Styles triplets are the three ruthless leaders of hell and for some reason they set their sights on Louis.Warnings: styles triplets, dark themes, demons/angels, smut, crossdressing Louis, daddykink, etc.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Louis POV

I watch the scenery going by nothing but trees and open fields for miles now. My headphones have been blaring a Halsey song for the past couple of minutes and I sigh wondering if we're getting any closer to our destination. 

I pause Halsey's majestic voice to talk to my mother for a second. "Mom, how much farther is this house?" I ask her giving her an aggravated look from my place in the passenger seat of her old King Ranch truck that we've had for ages now. It can seat five people even though it's only been me and my mother since I was little.

She sighs, giving me a fond smile. "It's not that much farther. Just a couple more miles up the road," she says giving me a calming pat on the knee before putting her hand firmly back on the steering wheel. 

Seeing as my mother had nothing else to say I put my headphones back into my ears and stare back out the window at the passing scenes. 

See my mother decide that she wanted to take a new route in life and become a farmer. So she decided to move us from our house on the outskirts of New York City to the middle of rural Pennsylvania. It was a very big change for the both of us and I for one wasn't ready for it. 

It wasn't the part of being in the new scenery that was bothering me. No, I wouldn't miss the city life. All that hussle and bussle of people going place to place and everybody everywhere. No it's just that I wasn't good at making friends so this change wasn't a very good one for me. 

I don't necessarily like people. Which is mainly one of the reasons my mother wanted to move to the country. To be away from all of the people. That's one thing I can be happy about this house, it was miles and miles away from any civilization. All I've been able to see for the passed thirty minutes is trees and corn fields. 

It's about another ten minutes and four more Halsey songs before we are pulling into a long dirt road. We drive about a mile along the road before we get to the house. The actual house is an old white two story farm house. 

 

There's a large barn and stable as well as a fenced in area for as many animals as my mother sees fit to raise. As well as a lot of space to raise crops and other plants. 

When my mother parks the truck in front of our new house I sigh in relief. My butt was hurting from the four hour drive from our old house in New York and all I wanted to do was pick out my new room and take a long nap. 

The house itself was a two story white renaissance house with a basement and an attic. It was that old that the original paint job was starting to chip off. I think the old feel to the house is what drew my mother in so much she loved old things and history, while I just thought they were creepy as hell. 

 

"They've actually renovated it for us, Louis. Even though all the original furniture is still inside," she adds onto the end of her sentence making me hold back my groan. 

I do not want to live in a house with a whole bunch of old and nasty looking hunk of junk furniture lying around. I mean, am I even going to know what to do with most of it? 

My mother just rolls her eyes when she sees the look on my face. "Come on and have a look inside you're going to be oddly surprised," she tells me with a smile on her face.

'That's highly doubtful,' I think to myself as I follow behind her and into our new house. 

I am surprised when we walk into the house to see a dining room that even though has the original furniture from when the house was first built a pretty white painted table and chairs that have been worn down with how old they are and a fine wooden china closet that has been repaired and painted for our use, it looks like a modern day dining room with a beautiful candle chandelier over the table and some flowers set on the table to finish the beautiful scenery. 

 

My mother turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to doubt the house now?" She asks me with a smirk. 

I just shake my head at my mother as a reply still in awe at how beautiful the dining room is and how modernized it is. My mother just ignores my look of fondness for our new home and starts to lead me into the kitchen. "As I know how you are this is the room you'll be in most of the time," my mother tells me with a cheeky wink.

I roll my eyes at my mother's comment. "I'm not that fat, mum," I tell her, with an exaggerated groan.

She gives me a fond smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course you're not, baby."

I don't reply back to her banter knowing it's no use. Just getting a good look around our new kitchen. It looked nice enough with newly painted light blue cupboards and a modern stove and a fridge. With a small amount of counter space. There was an odd looking wooden thing in the middle of the kitchen that was holding a couple of bowls that I had no idea what it was for, but I'm sure my mother did. 

 

I look around the corner of the wall to see a wood stove placed in the corner of the room beside a rocking chair. "Hey mom, what's that for?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

 

She gives me a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess it's just the old stove. We could always use it if the electric goes out," she tells me.

I give her a small laugh. "Sure mum, that's a funny one," I tell her.

She turns and glares at me. "You know Louis, it wasn't always so easy sometimes people had to actually use those kinds of things," she tells me.

I roll my eyes at her. "I know mum, but now we don't so why don't we enjoy not having to use them?" I ask her.

It was apparently her turn to roll her eyes at me as she gives me her own eye roll. "Let's go check out the living room," she says.

I don't say anything as she leads me out of the kitchen and through a small hallway to the living room. When I see the living room my mouth falls opens in shock it was the most prettiest room in the house with the light flooring to match the old furniture placed inside. The people who have remodeled the house have even given us a flat screen TV on the old stand that had been in the house when it was first built. 

 

"This living room is perfect!" I exclaim to my mother a little bit excited about this new place now. 

My mother gives me a small smile glad that I have finally found something that I liked about the house. "I'm glad you like it, baby. Why don't you go and pick out your room?" She asks me. 

I give her an excited grin as I head out of the living room and to the spiral staircase that leads up to the second floor. 

 

I walkthrough the empty second floor with careful steps looking through each and every room that I come to. None of them getting my attention, until I stop at a set of steps that must lead to the attic. I hesitate only for a second before heading up them being drawn to that room by some unseen force. 

The door to the attic looked like it had been newly painted in a bright white not too long ago the paint only chipping in a couple of places and the doorknob to the door was a sparkly grey color making the room look like it was the entrance to the best place in the world. 

 

I take a deep breath before I grab ahold of the beautiful adorned doorknob and turn it to one side hesitantly watching as it slides open and hits the wall with a small bang. I look around for a light switch on the wall and see none making me frown. 

I sigh reaching into my back pocket to get my cell phone out to have some source of light to see into the room. I turn on my flashlight app on my iPhone and smile as it lights up the attic room. The room looked nice with a window that looks out towards the barn and pond it would be the perfect room for me to design all on my own. The only problem with it will be the no lights problem I believe.

Suddenly the flashlight on my iPhone turns off making my eyebrows furrow in confusion turning to look and and see what it's problem is and why it's acting up when suddenly the door to the attic slams closed all on it's own making me release a very girly scream. 

I quickly get my flashlight back on as quick as I possibly can and find the doorknob to the door swinging it open in one shot. I turn to look back inside the attic looking around inside with my iPhone flashlight to check to see if anything or anyone was inside, but all I could see was the empty attic room. 

"Hey Louis!" I  jump when I hear my mother's voice calling my name from down the hall, her giving me an odd look in return for my freaked out nature. "I'm going into town to get some animals for the farm would you like to come along?" She asks me, giving me a bright smile. 

I give the attic door one last look before nodding at my mother's request. "Yes, let's go mum," I tell her, walking as far away from the now safely closed attic door as possible.

My mother follows me down to the truck as I practically run out of the house wanting to put as much space between me and the attic as quickly as possible. The thing that happened up there really freaked me out and I really just want to get away for awhile. 

When my mother is in the car with me she turns to look at me with a small smile on her face. "What room did you pick for your bedroom?" She asks me.

I give her a hesitant smile as I go to buckle my seatbelt. "I think I'm going to remodel the attic and make it into my bedroom," I tell her. 

She gives me a surprised look, like she doesn't believe I would ever have that idea in mind. Which I didn't think I would either until something just made me so attracted to the attic and made me want to redesign the room. "Are you sure you don't want another one, honey? There are plenty of other rooms in the house."

I give my mom a big smile, not going back on wanting to turn the attic into my bedroom. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the room I want, mum," I tell her. 

That's the end to our conversation as my mother starts up our old black truck and I plug my headphones into my iPhone so that I can turn on some music for the forty minute drive that it will take us to get into town. 

I sigh in comfort when one of my favorite band's in the world comes through my speakers, Panic! At The Disco. Brendon Urie's voice calming down my nerves from the scare that I had up in the attic only five minutes ago. 

I watch the scenery go by us as my mother drives us away from our new home and watch as the fields of corn and wheat pass us by in a blur. I count only two other farms on the way into town and they are both miles away from our own. 

When the rural scenery finally turns into an old town setting I decided to pause the song that was currently playing by my favorite band and take out my headphones knowing we were close to our destination. 

This town wasn't very big and there were only a few places to go to in it. It really only had a few stores, a school that took all the grade levels and a large church with a statue of Jesus Christ on top of it's roof out looking the town. My mother stops and parks at a place that has a huge sign out front that has "Farmer's Market" in big bold letters. 

"They have a big farm animal sale here every Saturday," my mother tells me, referring to the big building we were parked in front of. It looked like an oversized barn with people coming in and out of it like it was some kind of fair and not an auction.

I'm confused as to how this whole auction thing goes so when my mother unbuckles her seat belt to get out of the truck, I quickly do the same and follow her out of the large vehicle. Staying behind her as she walks into the big building in front of us. 

My mother almost laughs when she sees that I am still following her around like a lost puppy. She gives me a fond smile and reaches into her purse and pulls out a twenty dollar bill. "Here, go and make some new friends," she tells me shooing me away with her hands as soon as the twenty dollar bill is in my hands. 

I sigh giving my mother one last long look before I turn on my heel to leave her alone, knowing that her command wasn't up for debating. If I didn't come back to her with at least one new friend today she was going to be pretty disappointed in me. 

I walk in no given direction having no idea where anything is in this foreign place. Hoping that someone will soon just come up to me and realize how lost I am and strike up a conversation with me, but sadly life isn't that easily.

I walk around the confusing looking barn building for about twenty minutes before I find out where they are selling the animals at. There's a set of stairs that leads up to a small balcony where dozens of people surrounded overlooking a little arena where currently a couple of cows are being ushered inside by sticks. Each person had a piece of paper in their hands with a couple different numbers on it and some of them were raising it as the auctioneer was selling the cows down inside the arena.

This was something I have never seen before, living in New York my whole life this was a new experience for me. I look around the balcony to see if I can spot my mother anywhere and find her sitting beside a women about the same age as her with greying blonde hair and they were talking and laughing together like old friends would.

I notice a boy about the same age as me sitting beside them looking highly uncomfortable, he was an attractive looking boy with brown hair that he had pushed up into a heap on top of his head, he had a pair of beautiful blue eyes that even from here I can tell are a remarkable shade that don't nearly compare to mine. 

I don't waste very much time in gawking at the pretty boy, not wanting to get caught staring, around these parts everyone around here most-likely thought it was a sin to like someone of the same sex. 

I walk over to my mother and the unknown female and take a seat beside the boy that looks around my age giving him a small smile. When my mother catches sight of me she gives me a bright smile of her own.

"There you are, Louis! I want you to meet Maura and her son Niall. They live in the farm that's closest to our house," she says motioning to each person as she introduced them.

I turn to look at the female my mother was talking to with such fondness to give her a small smile. "So that must mean you guys must be our closest neighbors," I tell her.

She laughs at my statement. "If being about five miles away is being neighbors then yes we're neighbors," she says with a fondness towards me. 

I can't help but automatically feel closeness to this women even though I just met her a couple minutes ago. I now understand why my mother was so comfortable with this women she's just open and friendly. 

I turn to look at the boy sitting beside me with the magical blue eyes who I now know's name is Niall. "So what's it like living in the middle of nowhere?" I ask him, with a raised eyebrow.   

The thick accent that comes from the boy sitting beside me was not at all what I was expecting to hear, being in Pennsylvania his Irish accent was rather unknown. My own British accent coming from my mother and father who moved to the United States when I was only a little baby. "I've lived here all my life I kinda don't know any other lifestyle," Niall says in his thick Irish accent. 

I give him a small nod and smile fully understanding his answer to my question. I mean I lived in my old town in New York since I was five years old, which is when my mother left my abusive father with me and we haven't left that town until now when she has finally taken it upon herself to take up her dream of building her own farm.

"I've never lived this far in the country before I don't know what it's like," I tell this attractive and seemingly trustworthy boy. 

He gives me the most dazzling and heart stopping smile with teeth and all. "There's no reason to worry everyone around here is super nice and take care of each other you'll catch on real fast," he tells me with a cheeky wink. 

Our conversation is then interrupted by Niall's mom cutting in between the two of us. "Niall, why don't you go and take Louis for a tour around the market?" She asks him with a fond smile.

Niall gives his mom a small shrug of the shoulders. "Yeah, sure why not?" He says getting up and motioning for me to follow along behind him. 

I stay right behind Niall as we sift through the crowd of townsfolk who are on the balcony looking to buy animals for their farms. I'm tempted to grab ahold of the back of his shirt and tug on it as not to loose him but I feel like that's not something you do to someone you just met.

When we finally descend down the stairs of the balcony that outlooks the auction arena we both let out a huge sigh of relief. Niall turns to give me a small smile. "What do you say about going and getting some ice cream?" He asks me.

I give him a large grin and a nod taking him up on his offer of ice cream sounds amazing right now. 

Niall motions for me to follow him through the market building until they get to a small stand which has a couple of farmers working at getting an old fashioned ice cream maker to work. 

Niall turns to give me a small smile. "They always have the best ice cream here," he says.

He turns to the men working at the stand and they give the teenager a smile when they see him. "Hey Ni, how's your dad doing?" One of them asks. 

Niall gives him a big smile. "As good as ever he's real happy now that planting season just hit," he tells the men with a small laugh.

Another one of the men takes it in him to answer Niall this time. "I bet and your mother is doing good as well?" He asks him.

Niall laughs at this probably thinking something about his mother. "She has everything and anything to make her happy, that women," he tells the men with an eye roll. 

I can't help but giggle at this and that gets the three men's attention. They look from Niall to me and them back again in confusion. They probably don't get many new faces around here so seeing one is probably strange for them.

"Who's this young man, Niall?" Asks the last man who has to talk yet.

Niall turns to look at me with a smile. "This is Louis him and his mother just moved into the farm house just a few miles away from mine," he tells the three men.

They all nod in understanding giving me a small smile. "Well then it's nice to meet you, Louis," says the first man who spoke. 

Niall gives the three men another small smile. "Anyways, can we get some ice cream?" He asks the men with a eyebrow raised.

The men all nod in agreement all rushing to take both Niall and I's orders. When I go to pay for my own ice cream Niall shoves my hand away shaking his head in disagreement. "My treat," he tells me.

I shake my head not wanting him to pay for me I wouldn't feel right about it even if we are friends now I feel like that would be taking advantage of him. "I can't do that, Niall," I say.

He takes a second to think then he gives me a proposition. "Think of it as a welcome to town gift," he tells me a huge smile of accomplishment on his face.

I sigh knowing that there was no sense in arguing with him so I just nod. "Fine, but you ever try and pay for me again I will bite your thumb off," I tell him nonchalantly.

"My thumb?" Niall asks me with a raised eyebrow as he hands me my strawberry ice cream cone.

I give him a nod. "Yup, you would have one less of a thumb on one of your hands," I tell him with a lick of the most delicious ice cream I have ever tasted in my life. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth.

"Isn't it amazing?" Niall asks me taking a huge lick of his own vanilla ice cream cone.

I nod in agreement with how delicious this amazing treat is I would marry it if I could, it was that good. "This should be boxed and sold," I say making Niall giggle at my statement. It's then that I realized that Niall's laugh is contagious. When Niall laughs all I wanna do is laugh with him, not because something's funny, but because his laugh makes you want to laugh. 

It was amazing ice cream though no one could deny that. Niall and I walked around the rest of the building until we finished our ice cream before we decided to go find a nice spot outside to relax. 

We find a nice oak tree to hide under from the sun's terrible rays and both sit down with our legs sprawled out in front of us. "So why did you decide to move here?" Niall asks me.

I sigh looking out into the distance I hate talking about moving away from home. I never wanted to leave in the first place, but I did it for my mother cause this was her dream and if it makes her happy, I'm happy.  "It's my mother's dream to own her own farm," I tell him with a small smile. 

Niall chuckles at my statement. "Ah that makes sense. No wonder why she's been so excited to be buying her first cow in there," he tells me.

I roll my eyes at him. "It's not just a lifestyle to her, it's her dream and she's wanted this for a long time. So if it's what makes her happy then I'm happy," I tell him.

Niall gives me a big smile at hearing the way I talk about my mother. "Just hope she doesn't get any mini pigs for in the house, mate," he says.

I give him a confused look. "Pigs for in the house?" I ask him.

He nods with a big smile. "My mom has two that she keeps in the house all the time and when the female goes into heat we have babies," he tells me.

I give him a look of surprise interested in these pigs that are inside of his house. I've never heard of having a pig inside of the house before. I mean besides in the movies of course. 

I turn to give him an intrigued look. "And how big are they?" I ask him. 

Niall gives me a small laugh. "They're potbelly pigs, babe. They're only about between 100-150 pounds," he says, getting his phone out of his pocket and showing me a picture. 

"That's our female she's quite small for her age only has a few babies every time she farrows, but we don't know what to do about it," he tells me. 

 

I smile at the blue eyed pig on the screen she was a cutie pie and the piglet that was in the picture with her was even more adorable. "Do both of them have blue eyes?" I ask him in true interest.

He nods scrolling through his pictures looking for another picture until he finds it. When he does he turns his phone so that I can see it letting me look at the cute pink male pig on the screen he was just as cute as the mother was. 

 

"They must make adorable babies," I tell him, in utter awe at how cute the two mini pigs really were.

Niall turns to look at me with an excited look on his face. "Why? Do you want one?" He asks me.

I have to give his question a second thought at how utterly quick he whipped it out. He must be really tired of having so many piglets in the house. "I don't know, are they house trained?" I ask him.

Niall laughs at my question. "They learned how to go to the bathroom by following our dogs out the doggy door to the bathroom. So yes they are potty trained to go outside, they will go to the door when they want out," he tells me.

I give him a small smile. "Do you have any with blue eyes?" I ask him.

He gives me a small nod and puts his finger up for me to wait as he scrolls through his pictures looking for the right picture. He stops when he finds the right one making a happy sound at himself turning it so that I can see it. It was a picture of a piglet in a little pink sweater, the piglet had bright blue eyes. 

 

I coo at how cute the piglet is I really would love to have it. "She's so adorable," I tell him. 

"She's yours if you come and get her," he tells me with a small smile.

My eyes light up in delight. "Really?" I ask him happily and he nods. 

I was so excited about this now I just wanted to hug this piglet and keep it forever now. It looked so cute and those blue eyes could just bore into me for hours. 

Niall's voice knocks me out of my daydream of the cute piglet. "Anyways, we should get back inside and see how they are doing," he tells me and I nod in agreement.

Niall leads us back up to the balcony where it looks like everyone is just starting to leave and Niall and I head over to where his and my mom are just starting to get up. 

Niall's mom is the first to see us. "Hello boy's how was your day?" She asks us.

Niall smiles at her. "It was wonderful, mum. Guess what?" He asks her.

"What, babe?" She asks him. 

Niall gives her a bright smile. "Louis is interested in taking the last piglet from Scarlet's litter," he tells her.

She turns to give me a happy smile before turning back to her son. "That's wonderful dear, we'll have to get her all packed and ready for him when we get home then won't we?" She asks him.

Niall rolls his eyes at his mother. "I guess so, mum," he tells her. 

Soon my own mother is coming to stand by us as well giving me a fond smile. "Did you have a fun time with Niall today?" She asks me.

I give her a smile and a nod. "Yeah I had a wonderful time, mum," I tell her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," she tells me with a smile. "We're all ready to go. The animals are set to be delivered to the house later tonight," she tells me.

I give her a small nod. "Mum, can we stop at Niall's on the way home he said I can have their last mini piglet," I tell her.

My mother gives me a strange look. "Niall, I got pigs today. You don't need any others," she tells me.

I give her a shake of my head. "No mum, Niall told me that his pigs are trained to be inside," I tell her. 

She looks at me with a resigned sigh. "If Maura said that it was okay then you can have the mini pig as long as it's potty trained," she tells me with a stern look on her face.

I give her a happy smile. "Niall promised me that the piglets were trained to go to the door when they have to go to the bathroom," I tell her. 

She nods in understanding. "Well then I guess you can have the pig," she says.

I have to hold in my scream of excitement not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of all of these people. When I get safely into the truck I can't help but to do a little happy dance though. I was happy that I could get the piglet. 

My mother only laughs and shakes her head at my little display of joy starting up the truck and taking off down the dirt road on the way to the house. I tried to listen to music for the thirty minute drive that it took to get to Niall's house from the Farmer's Market, but I was too excited to get to see my new piglet for the first time that I couldn't focus on the words or the voice so I gave up on it all together. 

When we finally pulled into my new friend's driveway I barely wait for the truck to stop before I am jumping out of it and jogging to the front door to knock. My mother gives me a disapproving look as she comes up behind me not liking that what I did was unsafe. 

Soon the door is being opened and Niall sticks his head out to greet me and my mother. "Hey long time no see," he tells us with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yeah smart ass let us in," I tell him with a roll of my eyes. 

"Watch your language, Louis," my mother barks from beside me with an unpleased look on her face.

I sigh giving her a small kiss on the cheek in apology. "Sorry, mum," I tell her.

Niall rolls his eyes at our display and moves away from the door to let us into his home. "Come on in," he tells us.

The inside of Niall's house smells like freshly baked apple pie and cinnamon and has cute little farm related things hung around the walls giving it a much more homey feel. 

"My mother is getting your piglet around," Niall tells us with a small smile. "Would you like anything to drink or eat while you wait?" He asks us.

My mother shakes her head. "No thank you, Niall. I am fine." She tells him.

He nods and turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, no thank you Niall, I'm alright also," I tell him.

Niall nods in understanding. "Why don't we go and sit in the living room while my mother get your pig around?" Niall asks us.

We nod as Niall leads us into his living room where there are two small pigs about the size of a medium sized dog spread out across the floor. I give them a sidelong look before taking a seat on Niall's comfortable looking couch. 

I get knocked into shock when a feel something jumping on top of me. I look to see that it's the female pig that Niall had shown me on his phone earlier. I almost giggle when she looks up at me with a begging look in her eyes, wanting to be petted so I give her a good scratch behind the ears before I place her back onto the floor. 

"Scarlet loves to get peoples attention," Niall says referring to the pig that I just placed back on the ground who is looking up at me wanting to be petted again making me cave and give her another scratch behind the ears.

"Baxter on the other hand isn't too fond of many people," Niall says referring to the male who looks up when his name is called but plops right back down when he realizes there's nothing worth his while. 

That's when Maura walks into the room carrying a small piglet and a pink bag over her shoulder. "Baxie just needs a little more love and compassion is all," she says giving me a warm smile when she sees me. 

"Hello Louis and Jay. It's nice to see you two again," she says coming over to hand me the piglet in her arms.

As soon as the piglet is in my arms she curls up on my lap and turns to look up at me with her clear blue eyes making me hold back a coo, she was just too cute. Maura then handed me the pink bag she was carrying. "This is everything that you are going to need for her, her information, what food she eats everything is in there," she tells me making me give her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I tell her in happiness as I look at the ball of joy in my lap.

"Your welcome, sweetheart. I'm honored that she went to someone with such a good heart," she says. 

I give her a big smile. "What's her name?" I ask looking back down at the cutie in my lap.

Maura gives me a shrug of her shoulders. "Whatever you want it to be. She's yours now, Louis. You choose her name," she tells me.

I smile down at the little piglet in my lap and think of the perfect name for her. She was going to be mine and I was going to make her be spoiled rotten and have everything she wanted so I think I have the perfect name for this beauty. "I'm gonna name her Princess," I tell them with finality. 

"Princess it is then," Maura says giving the piglet one last kiss goodbye before I pick her up to take her to her forever home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a weird dream and tells Niall about it at church.

Chapter Two 

Louis

I was running down the dirt road of my mother and I's new farm home, scared of what was chasing me. I didn't know what it was exactly, but whatever it was I knew that it wasn't anything good. 

I was starting to run out of breath from how fast I was running, trying to get away from the evil thing that was chasing me through the dark night. I knew that the thing was going to catch me if I stopped to catch my breath, but if I didn't stop soon I was going to pass out with the strain of running. 

I took a chance of running into the wooded area that was to the right of me, hoping that maybe I will loose the creature chasing me. I run behind a thick tree that may be able to hide me from the creature. falling to the ground to catch my breath. 

I was shaking from how scared I was that the creature casing me was going to get me and do things that I wouldn't even fathom thinking about. I had the feeling that I was going to die if the thing ended up catching me tonight. 

I knew I had to get up and start running again, but I was too tired to even think about doing it. I just sat there behind the tree hoping that the creature chasing me wouldn't find my hiding place.

Suddenly there was a cold breath on the back of my neck and I was too scared to turn around to see what was standing behind me. "I caught you now," a raspy voice speaks into my ear. 

That's when I wake up in a sweat, releasing a long scream at the sudden pain that goes down my back. It was as if I was being burned by something terrible. It felt as if I had put my bare back onto the top of a burning hot stove.

I scramble out of my bed, making my new pet pig, Princess let out an annoyed sound at being woken up in the middle of her beauty sleep. I quickly grab the candle that is placed where I left it on the nightstand beside my bed. It was still lit since I was too afraid to sleep in my new attic bedroom without any light on. 

I walk over to the full body mirror that I found in the attic while I was cleaning it up. I had managed to hang it up onto the wall where it's been ever since.

I carefully lift my plain white shirt that I had decided to where to bed, to look at my still burning back. What I see on my back makes me let out a large gasp. There were three large scratch marks running from my shoulder blade down to the small of my back. I knew that whatever put them there wasn't something I wanted to mess with. 

I practically drop my candle in my scurry to get out of the attic. I grab ahold of my piglet not going to leave her in that room, where something like this could happen to my poor innocent baby pig as well. 

I run down the hallway until I reach my mother's bedroom. Not even caring to look back at the door to the attic, I was too scared of what I might see there. 

As soon as I'm inside my mother's room I race to her bed where she's laying fast asleep and slip inside beside her. It's been years since I've slept in the same bed with my mother, but I didn't want to be alone right now. Too scared about what just happened up in my attic bedroom. 

I grab ahold of Princess cuddling her up against my chest, wanting the comfort of her body tight against mine. I was shaking from the nightmare I've just woken up from and the scratches on my back that still hurt like a bitch. 

My mother soon wakes up as I was practically shaking the bed with the fright I was going through. She gives me a confused look when she sees me in her bed, but as soon as she sees how worked up I am she automatically starts to comfort me, pulling me into a tight hug. "What happened, baby?" She asks me with concern in her eyes. 

I whimper thinking back to the nightmare I've had about the unknown creature chasing me, and the scratches on my back not making me feel any better. I release myself from my mother's hold and turn so that my back is facing her. I lift my shirt so that she can see the three scratches that were adorning my back. "Oh my God! Louis what happened?" 

I turn to my mother with tears in my eyes and shake my head at her question. "I don't know, I had a nightmare and I woke up to feel burning on my back," I say frantically, tears pouring down my face.

My mother looks shocked at my revelation, it looked like she didn't believe the story I was telling her. I know that it's something that's hard to believe, but I wasn't lying. 

My mother nods in understanding at my story, still not fully believing me. She pulls me into her arms and rubs circles on my back, being extra careful of the scratches that were there. "It's alright, Louis. Everything's going to be alright," she soothes me by whispering in my ear. 

It isn't long before I am drifting off to sleep in the comfort of my mother's arms. My pet pig already fast asleep, snuggled tight up against my side. She was trying to make me feel better just as much as my mother was. 

*****  
"Louis, wake up it's time for church," my mother whispers into my ear, giving me a tiny shake to wake me up from my slumber.

I hesitantly open my eyes to see that I am still in my mother's room. Princess laying at the end of the bed curled up in a ball. She would release little puffs of air every time she'd breathe out, making me give her a fond smile. 

My mother was standing beside me giving me a stern look. "It's time for church, Louis. Get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready," she tells me, her hands on her hips. 

I sigh in aggravation at my mother. I didn't even remember that today was Sunday, meaning that it was going to be our first time coming to the church in our new town. My mother was excited to meet all of the townsfolk and to meet the preacher that was talked so fondly of around town. 

The only reason I didn't complain as I got up to go get dressed was because I knew that I would get to see Niall again if I went with my mother to church. 

As I walk down the hall to my attic bedroom, I try to calm myself down about having to go back inside it to get dressed for the day. I hesitate with my hand on the doorknob as I decide if it was really worth going inside. 

I let out one last breath to calm myself before opening the door, revealing my dark bedroom with only a candle lighting up the small space. I walk inside slowly hesitant about what might be inside the room waiting for me.

When nothing jumps out and attacks me right aways I head over to my dresser grabbing an outfit that would be presentable to be seen in church with. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans along with a white button up. 

I quickly change into the outfit that I picked out for myself. As soon as I'm dressed for the day I grab a random pair of socks out of my top drawer and slip them onto my feet, grabbing my favorite pair of all black converse.

 

I get spooked when I see some movement on the other side of my bedroom from the corner of my eye. I turn to see nothing there. I shake the scare off and grab my converse and quickly leave my room, not wanting to know if whatever I saw was going to come back. 

I walk down the spiral staircase of my new home to meet my mother in the kitchen. She gives me a large smile when she sees me come in fully dressed except for the converse in my hands.

"Come and eat," my mother tells me motioning towards the dining room where she had a full breakfast already laid out for us. "We have to leave soon so let's hurry up." 

I give my mother a small nod as I head over to the table and grab a plate, pushing some pancakes and bacon onto it. After I have smothered my pancake in syrup I quickly dig into my breakfast. My mother's pancakes were my favorite things to eat in the morning. 

When I'm done with my plate of pancakes and bacon, my mouth is caked with maple syrup and feels uncomfortably sticky. My mother let's out a small laugh at my messy face. "Why don't you go and clean up before we head to town?" She asks me, amusement in my voice.

I head into the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean off the sticky mess that was caked to my face only satisfied after all of the stickiness is fully gone.

I head back into the dining room my mother waiting patiently for me to finish washing up. She gives me a happy smile when she sees me coming back into the room. "Are you ready?" She asks me.

I give her a small nod and slip my converse, that I abandoned while I was eating my breakfast, onto my small feet. After my shoes are securely on my feet, I follow my mother out to our old truck. 

I get ready for another long ride into town as I take a seat in the passenger seat of the truck. I take out my iPhone turning on some music, to waste my time with as we drive into town. 

I sigh in happiness as I hear my favorite boy band play through my headphones and into my ears. Listening to JC Chase's voice as it soothes my nerves and of the stress that I have been going through since moving into this new house. 

Justin Timberlake is singing about shaking his booty and going out partying when we finally pull into the church's parking lot. My mother parking in a space far away from everyone else, not wanting to have to deal with anyone hitting our big truck.

I hop out of the truck when it is fully stopped turning to look at the church in front of me. The church was a small white one with its paint starting to chip. I see an old sign to the side that has the name of the church, All Saints Congregational. With words plastered under it. When I notice what the sign reads I have to stop myself from laughing. The sign has the words, "Open your asses and holes to Jesus" written on it.

 

You can tell that someone had obviously messed with it so that it said this instead if what it's suppose to say. While I was staring at the completely barbaric sign I didn't hear Niall's footsteps coming closer to me so when he puts a hand on my shoulder I am startled with a small shriek.

Niall just laughs at my reaction. "I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to scare you," he tells me.

I give him a small nod as I take another look at the sign with such inappropriate writing on it, especially for a church. Niall follows my gaze and gets a large smile on his face. "Yeah someone has been messing with that sign for awhile now. Preacher's not too happy about it," he tells me. 

I bet he isn't I mean if someone was messing with my church sign and making it say inappropriate things like that I wouldn't be too happy either. "I hope he finds the culprit soon," I say.

Niall shrugs. "I kinda wish he doesn't I think that it's funny seeing what the sign is changed to every Sunday," he tells me.

That is true I wouldn't mind having a good laugh every Sunday by seeing what the culprit chooses to write this time. Niall gives me a small smile as he motions for me to follow him into the church. 

Inside the church is very small, but it was packed full of people. It looked like almost everyone in town was there. This Preacher must be very good at his job for him to have so many people come to his church every Sunday.

Niall leads me to a pew in the second row of the church and I sit down beside him. I look around the church, observing everything around me. I see a guy sitting in the back of the room with a pair of sunglasses on looking like he could careless about what's going on around him. 

 

I raise my eyebrows at the man in the back. "Who's that sitting in the last pew in the far back of the church?" I ask Louis curiously.

Louis takes a look to see who I am talking about. He let's out a tiny laugh when he sees who I am talking about. "That's Cassidy, he only comes to Sunday sermon's because he's best friends with Preacher and practically lives in the church," he tells me.

I turn around to give the interesting looking man in the back of the room another look. The man looks up suddenly, meeting my own gaze. He gives me a raised eyebrow. "Who do you suppose you're looking at, mate?" He asks me with a smirk on his face, his Irish accent even thicker than Niall's which was saying something. 

I don't know how to respond to the man. So, I just stay silent, not wanting to make the man anymore offended. I get a little scared when he gets up and comes to sit in the pew just behind Niall and myself. 

He gives me a once over look. "You're new around here, aren't you?" He asks me.

I give the man, Cassidy, Niall said his name was, a small nod. "Yeah me and my mum just moved in yesterday," I say, giving him a small smile.

Cassidy raises another eyebrow when he hears my accent he gets interested at finding out this new information that America wasn't my homeland as well. 

"An english man. Where exactly did you come from?" He asks me a happy smile now on his face.

I smile at the man, he wasn't that bad company to be completely honest. Niall, on the other hand, didn't think too fondly of the man sitting behind us as he keeps giving him small glares. 

"I was born in Doncaster m, my parents moved to the states when I was only a baby and I've been living here ever since," I tell him some of my background.

Cassidy gives me a large smile. "I am from Dublin just like Niall over here. Nice country isn't it?" He asks Niall, giving my friend a questionable look. 

Niall shrugs his shoulders not wanting to answer him. I think he really hated that he was born in the same place as Cassidy. "I really don't remember much from my time in Ireland," he says simply, not even turning to look at the man behind them. 

Cassidy gives Niall a nod in understanding, even if he wasn't looking at him. "Well if you ever get the chance you should go and visit it sometime," he says with a flash of his teeth.

That's when our conversation is interrupted by someone speaking at the alter of the church. The man had brown hair that was slicked back on his head, his beard and mustache add to the whole preacher look by how scruffy they are. He was wearing all black, clad from head to toe in an outfit that only certified priest's may wear. 

 

He was standing at the alter with a determined expression on his face. So, this must have been the preacher everyone has been talking about. He looked very young to be a certified priest, but he mustn't be that unexperienced if he has everyone in town at his church on Sunday. 

"Hello, everyone. I see a couple new faces around church so I am going to introduce myself. My name is Jesse Custer and I am the town priest," he announces looking between me and my mother. 

He then starts his sermon and I start to tune him out, I only came here because I knew I could spend time with Niall. I really wasn't into the whole church scene. Men and women who dressed up to come and preach to God when behind closed doors they are the biggest sinners in the world. I feel like those types of people are such hypocrites and I wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near them.

While the preacher is preaching about something I could careless to know about. I turn to look at Niall with a sidelong look. The boy looks just as bored as I am with this whole church thing.

I realize that now was the perfect time as any to tell Niall what had happened to me in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe he could get something out of it that I couldn't. "Hey Niall, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Niall turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "And what might that be?" He asks me.

I sigh deeply getting myself ready to tell Niall the unbelievable story of what happened to me in the middle of the night. "Last night I had a nightmare where I was being chased through the dark by a strange creature and when I woke up I found these scratches down my back," I tell him cautiously, waiting for him to tell me that my story was completely made up. 

Niall gives me a confused look. "Scratches?" He asks me.

I give him a small nod and turn myself so my back is facing him, lifting up my shirt so that he can see the three large scratch marks down my back. I hear Niall gasp when he sees them. "Those don't look like ordinary scratches," Niall tells me in a whispered voice. 

I turn to look at him in confusion. "What kind of scratches do you think they are then?" I ask him.

Niall gives me a sad smile. "Three scratches like that usually means demonic activity. Demon's like to mock God, the three scratches mean, the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit," he says. 

My eyes widen at Niall's statement. If he was right then what has been taunting me since I moved into my new house is much more dangerous then I thought it was. "What does it want?" I ask him, scared of what his answer might be. 

Niall sighs giving me a look of pity. "Most demons only want one thing," he tells me, waiting for me to put all my attention onto what he's saying. 

I smile and nod for him to go on, still filled with a sense of unease at the news I've been given. "Most demons only want death," he tells me.

My eyes widen at this revelation. So, whatever this creature was that's tormenting me, what it's plan was, was to kill me?

I groan, now knowing that I wasn't going to be able to fight this creature off on my own. I needed help, and if I didn't get it soon I don't know what might happen. I turn to Niall with teary eyes. "Would you help me?" I ask him.

Niall sighs giving me another look of pity. "We should go to Preacher with this he'll know what to do," he tells me, motioning towards the preacher who's still going on about something holy. 

I can't help but widen my eyes at the thought of going to the preacher with this. What if he just thought I was crazy and told me that he wasn't going to help me? I shake my head at Niall. "I don't wanna go to the preacher with this," I tell him.

Niall sighs, but nods nonetheless. "Alright Louis, but if anything else happens to you don't hesitate to tell me. I am here for you no matter what," he says, a look of pity in his eyes.

I give my only friend in this town a small nod. I was grateful that he was going to help me out with this problem that I am having. So, I won't be alone to deal with it all in the end. "Thank you, for being so supportive," I say, giving Niall a grateful smile. 

Niall returns my smile. "It's nothing, as I said I'll always be here for you," he tells me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry for the slow beginning but everything that happens is for a reason!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's first day at his new school.

Chapter Three

Today was my first day at a new high school. I was really nervous about it. What if nobody likes me? What if I become the loner of the school and no one ever talks to me?

Niall was in the same grade as me so I won't be completely alone, but what if Niall's friends hate me and then he decides to abandon me for them? I mean, he's known them longer so why would he ever choose me? 

With these negative thoughts still in my head I get dressed into the outfit I had chosen for today. I squeeze into my dark blue skinny jeans that hug my legs and large bum just perfectly. I slip into my plain white top that stops just above my belly button, showing everyone the perfect amount of my smooth, hairless stomach.

I decide to wear my black and white pair of adidas sneakers slipping them on over my sock covered feet. I tie my favorite red flannel around my waist to give a little color to my outfit. I make sure to throw the leather jacket that my mum had gotten me for my birthday last year over my crop top. I wasn't sure if I would get in trouble for the skimpy outfit or not, but I would rather be safe then sorry. 

 

My old school back in New York was pretty laid back and would let you wear really whatever you wanted to school as long as you were covering the places that counted the most. 

I wasn't sure how my new high school was going to be about dress code. It's a small town school so they could either be super uptight about the way their students should dress or they could totally careless. I was hoping for the latter because I like to wear a lot of crop tops and mini skirts. That was literally what 90 percent of my wardrobe consists of. 

I decided against wearing a short skirt today. Although I absolutely adore to look girly all the time, I wanted to tone my wardrobe down for at least today so that I won't overwhelm my new classmates too much. I'll leave that for tomorrow when I wear my favorite pink mini skirt that shows off my clean shaven legs in the best way possible. 

I enter into the downstairs bathroom, since I have refused to go up to my bedroom after what happened yesterday, I decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. It wasn't the comfiest thing in the world, but I would rather not be scared out of my mind then comfortable. 

I look at myself in the mirror hung above the sink. I comb my hair, wetting it down until my fluffy brown locks were placed in the perfect position on my head, smiling at how fluffy it looks. 

I decide against putting on any make up, since for one I am majorly lazy and two I believe that might scare off all of the people that might wanna be friends with me. After I'm done in the bathroom I skip down the hall to the kitchen. My baby girl, Princess, shuffling behind me waiting to be fed. 

My mum was at the vintage-looking stove cooking some bacon and eggs. I could smell toast toasting in the toaster as well. I frown when I don't see any pancakes. My mum always makes me pancakes on my first day of school. 

I shrug it off thinking that maybe my mum just forgot. I walk over to the metal refrigerator, I dig through the bottom drawer and pull out a bag of mixed veggies which consists of carrots, lettuce and cut up tomatoes. 

I poor the bag into Princess's food dish that was a large bright pink bowl with sparkly purple letters with her name on it. As soon as she sees her food she starts to gobble it down, making me giggle at my adorable piggy. 

I watch Princess eat for a couple seconds before I check to make sure she still has a descent amount of water, I then skip into the dining room. My mum was just starting to set up the table for breakfast. 

I smile when I see my mum place a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies, which happen to be my favorite, on the table along with the other food. 

I stock my plate up with eggs and bacon grabbing two pieces of toast. I take a small bite out of the delicious smelling bacon and then look down at my pig a little guiltily. I shrug it off soon after, loving the taste of bacon too much to decide not to eat it.

I dip a pice of toast into the yoke of the egg, smiling at the yellow liquid that seeps into my buttery toast. I love the taste of yummy egg yoke. I don't care if anyone thinks it's sad that I'm eating a baby chicken, it's too good to decide to not eat it because of something like that. 

I finish eating my plate of bacon and eggs with a happy smile on my face. After I'm finished I place my fork onto my dirty plate and grab a couple of chocolate chip cookies to eat while I get my backpack around before the bus comes to pick me up. 

I still have all of my materials from my old school. There wasn't no use of getting any new ones since I had some already and it's the middle of the year anyways. I pack everything into my bright pastel colored, Vans galaxy themed backpack. 

 

After I'm all set I go back into the dining room to say goodbye to my mum and Princess. I give them both a small kiss and grab another cookie before I skip out of the house, my backpack hung on my left shoulder. 

I dig my iPhone 6 out of my back pocket and shove my headphones into my ears. I scroll through my music a couple times, while chewing on my cookie, before I decide on listening to Halsey. I smile when I hear the beginning of "Castle" starting to play loudly into my ears.

I am out at the end of my driveway for about a minute before the bus pulls up beside me. I turn down Halsey before I descend the stairs of my new bus. The bus driver is an older male who's even shorter than me, with lots of wrinkles. 

"Hello, I hope you have fun on my bus, you'll soon realize that I'm crazy," the bus driver tells me. 

I give the man an unsure look. Did this man just call himself crazy? I don't think about it too much as I make my way towards the back of the bus. There was literally no one on except me and the bus driver. I was the first stop since I lived so far away from town. 

I sit in the very back of the bus on the left side. I turn the volume back up on my iPhone, my music playing loudly in my ears. I listen to Halsey sing about the "New Americana" as we get closer and closer to Niall's house. 

When the bus finally comes to a stop at the only friend I currently have in town's bus stop I sit up and watch as Niall steps onto the bus with a couple younger kids trailing behind him. I was guessing they were his younger siblings. 

The two that look exactly alike, I'm guessing they were twins, find a spot in the front of the bus to sit while the two oldest one boy and one girl follow Niall to the back of the bus. Them sitting down two seats in front of the one I'm currently sitting in. I turn down the volume on Halsey and give my new friend a smile when he takes a seat next to me. "Hey Louis, are you excited for your first day?" He asks me with his award-winning smile.

I give Niall a nervous smile of my own. "Eh, I'm a little nervous," I tell him, shrugging slightly. 

Niall gives me a sympathetic look and a comforting pat on the back. "It'll be alright. You're gonna fit right in, I promise." 

I smile at Niall's confidence in me, but I still have doubts in my own mind that I'm not going to fit in and everyone's going to hate me. 

During the long ride to school Niall and I talked a whole lot. We didn't have an outrageous amount of time to do that yet since we only met on Saturday and talked for a couple minutes at church on Sunday. 

I was so caught up in Niall and I's conversation that I didn't even realize that an attractive boy had sat down in the open seat beside the one Niall and I were sitting in. 

The boy was extremely attractive, more attractive then he's seen a boy in a long time. The boy had short, curly brown hair that was shaved in the back so that just the top had a cute little pile of hair. When he looked over at me and gave me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen, I swoon. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue that he has ever seen, not even Niall's eyes could compare to his gorgeous blues. He just wanted the boy to be his in every sense of the word. 

 

"Hey Niall, who's your friend? I've never seen him around before and trust me, I would remember that face," the attractive boy asks Niall, giving me a flirty smile at the end of his sentence.

Niall rolls his eyes when he sees the obvious flirting between the attractive male and myself. I just ignore Niall's obvious annoyance and give the attractive boy a flirty smile of my own. 

The boy reaches across the aisle and over Niall to offer his hand for Louis. "I'm Troye, babe. What's your name, sweetie?" He asks me, I just now notice the thick Australian accent in his voice. His accent just makes me like the boy even more.

I take the hand offered to me and before I can shake it the other boy, Troye, brings it up to his mouth and gives it the lightest of kisses. This action causes a blush to spread across my pale cheeks. "I'm Louis," I say wanting the gorgeous boy to know my name.

"Well Louis, you look gorgeous in that outfit," Troye tells me giving me a gorgeous smile, his beautiful white teeth on full show. 

Niall groans at the flirting between Troye and I, overly exaggerating by rolling his eyes. "I feel like I'm intruding on something here," he mutters to himself. 

 

*****

It's an hour later when I finally have been taken around to where all of my classes are by the school guidance counselor. Well, one of the guidance counselor's apparently they had three. 

"Okay, so this is your first period class, honors choir," Mr. Campbell tells me, motioning to the closed door of classroom number 143.

I give the guidance counselor a hesitant smile before I decide to creak open the door as slowly as I possibly could. 

There were both boys and girls standing around a piano where an amazing tune was being played by someone I'm not able to see. 

It takes a couple seconds before anyone notices that I am in the room and when someone does it's the teacher. She races over to where I am standing by the door awkwardly. 

She give me a happy smile. "You must be Louis, my new honor's student," she tells me. "Today we're just taking turns singing solo, right now it's Troye's turn."

That's when I notice the gorgeous voice that's singing along to the tune being played on the piano. "Fingers walk your thighs, breathe my love, get high," the voice sings in a amazing and soothing voice. 

I walk closer to the piano to notice who the person playing and singing passionately to the beat his fingers are creating was. His voice was the most gorgeous thing I have heard in a long while. It brought a smile to my face and warmth to my heart. The person playing was none other then Troye Sivan the gorgeous boy I met on the bus this morning.

I smile at how pretty both his voice and him, himself are. I watch as he finishes his song with one last note on the piano. He stands up and bows to his audience and I can't help but to clap at how wonderful his performance was. 

Troye smirks when he sees me standing a couple feet away from him with a smile spread across my face. The boy ignores everyone else's compliments on his singing and comes straight over to me. "So, how did you like it?" He asks me. 

 

I give him a dazzling smile to show him that I thought it was amazing. "It was beautiful," I tell him. 

He smirks at my answer. "Why don't you go next and show us what you can do?" He asks me. 

The teacher who I was told by the guidance councilor that her name is Mrs. Brown had snuck up behind us and heard what Troye had asked me. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She exclaims, happily.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" She shouts cheerily, getting all of the students attention. "Our new student Louis Tomlinson, will be showing us how talented he is," she says. 

I look around the classroom to see if there's a guitar sitting anywhere. I don't see one so I turn to my teacher, Mrs. Brown. "Do you have a guitar I can borrow?" I ask.

She gives me a large smile. "Yes, just let me go and get one," she tells me. I watch as she disappears into a back room, coming out a couple minutes later with a shiny, cream colored guitar in her hand. "I'm not sure if it's tuned correctly but here you go," she hands me the guitar.

I take it from her giving her a small "thanks" before going to sit down on a nearby chair. I strum the strings a couple times, twisting the nobs until it sounds right. I smile when I hear the right sound come from the strings. I start to play a familiar tune, one of my favorite songs. 

I watch as the class starts to surround me as I play. "1, 2, 3, 4," I sing quietly. "You understand the way I think, you see my life for what it is, not for what it could have been," I sing the words I've heard a million times come from Braden Barrie's gorgeous mouth. 

"I could talk for hours with you about the little things like why the sky is blue, or how much I love the moon," I sing with a smile on my face, loving the happy words of the song. 

"Sure we have our awkward times, but that's what keeps it cute, because it makes me happy just to be with you," I smile imagining Braden singing the song like I have seen him do a million times in concert. "Just to be with you."

"Sure I'm just the boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along," I finally open my eyes to see the class staring at me in awe at my singing. "And I try my best to keep our love alive, oh."

"Because I love to see you smile," I smile up at Troye who seems surprised by my singing. 

"Some might say that love can be expensive, but I'm sure that you and I can prove that wrong," the class is watching me with their mouths open in surprise as I continue on with the pretty melody of the song. "I'd be happy with a dandelion necklace, because I'm sure that it would come straight from your heart." 

"I know that it would come straight from your heart, straight from your heart," I sing, winking at one of the females in the room just for fun, I am gay but there's no fun without being flirty with both genders. 

I go straight into the chorus, knowing this song like the back of my hand. "I know I'm just the boy who writes the love songs, but when I sing you make the harmony to go along." I smile at Troye who's giving me a smile of his own. "And I try my best to keep our love alive, oh, because I love to see you smile," I repeat the last part of the last line a couple of times. "I love to see you smile."

I sing the chorus over again before I give the guitar a couple more small strums before I end the pretty song. I smile as everyone starts to clap at my performance. 

"Amazing! As we can see Louis is going to fit in great with our class, students, what a brilliant voice he has," my teacher who's name I just forgot exclaims to the class way too overjoyed. 

I ignore the happy teacher as I set the guitar up against the chair and stand up, walking over to where Troye is standing, away from the large crowd of students. "Was that good enough for you?" I ask the gorgeous boy with a smirk. 

*****

The rest of my day goes by pretty smoothly. All my teachers greet me kindly and well the students, both boy and girl, seem to find me extremely attractive. As much as I tell the females that I don't swing their way they still decide to try and woo me with their fake boobs and faces caked with make-up. Like seriously, I love make-up but I don't put that much on my face that I can't recognize myself. 

Niall and Troye sat with me at lunch along with some of Niall's other friends that I can't recall the names of. Troye and I had practically flirted the whole hour and a half lunch period. 

By the end of the day I can happily say that me and Troye are on the next step to becoming more than friends. I smile happily as I skip off the school bus, absolutely happy about how my first day of school went. 

I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion when I see an unknown truck parked outside my house. I run into the house to see what's happening. "Mum! Why is there a truck parked outside our house?!" I shout throughout the house, waiting for her to give me an answer.

I hear the wooden stairs creak as my mom walks down the stairs. When she can finally see me she gives me a bright smile. "Welcome home, honey. I have something for you to see," she says, motioning for me to follow her up the stairs.

I follow her all the way up our swirling stairs and down the long hallway to the door at the very end of the hall. The door to the attic is standing wide open, the stairs leading up to my bedroom being lit by some kind of light. 

I follow my mom up the dull grey stairs up into my room. What I see when I arrive in the room makes my mouth fall open in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous. The room was now light and open, it wasn't nearly as creepy as it used to be. 

My mother had gotten workers to come and put two glass doors onto my room, leading out onto what I believe is a balcony out-looking the gorgeous barn and pond. 

She had changed the whole entire room, it was repainted from its fading black color to bright white. She got me whole new furniture to go with the room. My new bed was made to fit perfectly in the corner of my room, fluffy blankets and pillows thrown on top of it, making it more homely and comfortable. 

On the other side of the room I have two new white dressers along with a small tv stand with a brand new flatscreen tv placed on top of it. Two matching bean bag chairs with different colored pillows were placed in the center of the room on a pink flowery rug. 

 

She had even made a whole spot in the far corner of the room just for Princess. The whole thing was surrounded by a fence that you'd use to keep puppies in one certain spot. Inside the little fence was a pink bed and litter box both with "princess," scrolled across them in sparkly letters. She has a brand new water and food dish for in my bedroom as well, both with her name on them as well. 

 

There's plenty of new toys that my mother must have bought her today as well. She also has a new wooden ball pit that she was currently playing in. 

 

I smile at all the work my mother had spent on making the wonderful room for me. "This is beautiful, mum," I tell her.

She smirks, happy with my reaction to her surprise. "Wait till you see the view," she tells me. 

She leads me to the two doors leading onto the balcony. The balcony outside was encased with wood, no small gaps in between them so that it was safe for Princess to come out and not fall off. 

The view though, it was incredible! The pond looks gorgeous from this high, the cows were lounging in the pastor, the chickens running around the yard. I could see the whole property from here and it was gorgeous.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Harry get a peak at the most gorgeous creature they've ever seen.

Chapter Four

Edward was doing what he does every day, sitting on his throne and watching his brother's do all of the hard work in running Hell. Edward was more there to scare the lower level demons into submission. He was the most intimidating out of the three spawns of the devil. When he was happy his eyes would be a nice coal black, the whites nowhere to be seen, but when you make him angry his eyes will shine a bright red color. His dark wings that he inherited from their fallen angel father were always spread out to show the demons exactly who his father was. 

His eyes are naturally the most gorgeous shade of green, something he also inherited by Lucifer himself, but his subjects always seemed more intimidated when his eyes were a lifeless black. 

Edward watches as his younger brother's go around talking to the lower level demons, his black eyes surveying the throne room that was unusually full today. 

The lowest level of demons were the crossroad demons, they were the demons that their father had put in charge of making deals in exchange for their souls. Ever heard someone say they sold their soul to the devil? Yeah well that's who they're talking about. 

It was Marcel, the youngest brother's job to figure out if the soul counts were right or not. If we're running behind on souls then it was his job to sort it out. Meaning he was the one in charge of dealing with their punishments. It wasn't a very hard job for him, he is Lucifers son after all. 

Harry, on the other hand, was in charge of the upper level demons, these demons were your normal every day demons who go around taking the life from the innocent. 

Today the fallen angel's two favorite upper level demons were coming to give him their reports on how well they're doing upstairs on that wretched planet that was created by the man his father taught him to despise. None of the triplets have ever met their grandfather but they heard horrible things about what he does to fallen angels that were never meant to be created like themselves. 

"Hello Liam, have you found any souls to torment lately?" Harry asks the upper level demon. Liam's been around just about as long as Harry and his brother's. The triplets were conceived centuries ago, way back when their father wasn't locked away in a goddamn cage. 

Liam has been one of Harry's closest friends down here in the fire-y depths of Hell. The poor demon hasn't been doing very well with finding souls to torment these past couple centuries and Harry was eager for the day that Liam finally got back into his game. 

"I actually have, a boy and his mother just moved into the house that I reside in," he tells his superior, excitement laced in his voice. He must be really happy about finally getting some action for once. 

Harry raises his eyebrows, surprised that Liam had managed to find another soul after all these years. "Who's this boy that you've decided to mess with?" He asks him, rather curious as to who could have gotten Liam back into the game of tormenting souls. 

"His names Louis Tomlinson and he's a rather innocent soul, still a virgin, does whatever his wretched mother tells him. The only thing thats remotely close to a sin is the fact that he is very openly gay, but we all now that God doesn't care about that nowadays," Liam explains to Harry the son of Lucifer giving the demon a look of curiosity. 

"I would like to see this human that's got you so bent out of shape," Harry says simply, knowing that Liam couldn't argue with him due to his position in Hell. 

Liam sighs, but nods nonetheless. "Alright Harry, you can come and see him, but don't you dare try and scare him. That's my job," Liam gives Harry a creepy smile.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't plan on doing anything to your little play thing," he says the last two words coming out rather snippy. 

He then turns away from the demon to turn to his younger sibling. "Hey Marcy! I'm going up to Earth for a while, do you wanna come along?" 

Marcel turns to his brother to give him an unimpressed look. "Don't you have work to do today?" He asks him with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry shrugs. "This is apart of my work," he says. 

Marcel shakes his head at his brother, but he knows that if he doesn't escort him he'll wreck havoc upon the earth and no way we're any of them ready for war against the humans and other Earthly monsters. "Alright when are we leaving?" He asks, letting out a long sigh. 

Harry smirks at the fact that it was that easy to get his goody two shoes little brother to come along with him on an adventure up to Earth. "Now actually, but first we can't be seen like this," Harry says, motioning to their naked bodies with their almost identical pure white wings that they both inherited from their angel of a mother, spread across their backs. 

Harry gives his fingers a small snap and smiles at his nice handy work of conjuring up some human clothes and disguising their wings. "Alright now we're ready," he says, motioning for Liam to lead them on their way to Earth. 

Harry's only been to earth a few times and has always hated every second of it. He hated the creatures known as humans because they were all so selfish and cared about nothing but themselves. He hated the thought of even being in the same vicinity as them. 

It didn't take that long for Harry to teleport them to where this little plaything of Liam's was residing. The house that they stood in front of was one of the ugliest places they've seen and they've lived in hell their whole lives. He didn't understand how humans liked in these ugly living spaces. 

Harry makes sure to make quick work of making them all invisible to the human eye and watches a Liam leads us into the odd-looking house. 

"He should be upstairs in his room," Liam says, motioning for us to follow him up the long staircase to a door that can only lead to the attic. 

Harry raises his eyebrows. "He made the attic into his bedroom?" He asks his friend, rather amused by how foolish this human could be. Doesn't he realize that monsters love to hide in the attic? 

They teleport into the room, not wanting to scare the boy by having the door open on it's on accord. Inside the room the two fallen angels are met with the most beautiful sight they have ever seen. 

Sitting cross legged on the pink carpeted floor was the smallest looking human the angels have ever seen. He had some sort of notebook placed onto his lap and he seemed to be focused on doodling something on one of the blank pages. 

The boy was gorgeous in only a baggy pink sweater and a pair of lacy white panties. The two kings of hell that were present both wanted nothing more than to do the most dirty things to that boy. 

Liam sees the looks that Harry and his younger brother were giving his newest conquest and he knew that he had just lost his newest plaything. 

"He's so pretty, Harry," Marcel tells his brother as he shuffles closer to the boy sitting cross legged on the floor. He reaches out to touch the boy's face but realizes he shouldn't do that and retracts his hand. 

The boy seems to be able to feel the presence of someone in the room and looks around the room, just to see absolutely nothing but his small pink pig snoring quietly on top of his white comforter on his single bed. 

Harry was awestruck by the pretty blues that graced the boy's eyes. Never has he felt this way for any being before nevertheless a human. He didn't know what this feeling was and he wasn't sure if he liked it. What he did know, however, was that this little human in front of him was going to be his. 

He turns to his friend with a small growl. "I'm putting you in charge of watching over him and keeping him safe. If you so much as look at him funny I will know and I will make sure to lock you in that bloody cage with my father," Harry threatens the only demon in the room. 

Liam looks at his feet and gives the man a small nod. "Yes, sir," he says, he didn't have a death wish or anything. He knew not to mess with any of the triplets, they were the spawns of Satan after all. 

Harry gives the demon a small smile and pat on the head. "Good demon," he tells him, motioning for his brother to follow him back to their own home. 

Marcel looks longingly back at the pretty little human who has gone back to doodling in his little book. He didn't want to leave him, ever. For some reason unknown to Marcel he wanted to stay by this human's side for the rest of his existence. 

Marcel let's out a small sigh as he moves his gaze off of the human to follow his brother back to their home. Liam watched as two out of the three kings disappeared from the room, he really hated the fact that he was now put in charge of protecting a human. Humans were vile creatures that deserved nothing more than to be tormented and now Liam was stuck looking after one, just because his bosses had told him too. 

Liam sulks in the corner of the boy's too bright bedroom. He watched as the ugly pink animal starts waking up and makes little noises so that it gets the humans attention. 

The small human places its notepad down to place the stupid creature on his lap, giving the animal small pats. Liam groans, knowing that his life was going to be Hell for quite some time and Liam for one knows what Hell looks like.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise in this chapter...

Chapter Five

It was an awfully chaotic day in heaven and Castiel was being summoned by the holy man himself. God, or as he prefers everyone to call him, Chuck was on his throne for one of the first days in centuries. The creator of all wasn't too fond of dealing with having to run the angels so he usually just ditches out and spends his days mixing with the humans down on earth. 

There was an important reason that Chuck had called Castiel to him, Cas was one of the most trustworthy of his angels and would never judge him for doing something that the creator of all should never have done. 

Castiel stands in front of the man himself, his normal attire that was wore fondly by his vessel Jimmy Novak clad onto his body, the oddly charming trench coat made Chuck wonder if it would look good on anyone else besides the angel it was known for. "What did you call me here for Chuck?" The angel asks, not usually being known for getting missions from God himself, he's usually criticized by his fellow brothers and sisters for helping out his favorite humans the Winchesters. They thought that conspiring with the humans was a horrible crime, but Castiel was quite fond of them. He truly understood what Chuck finds so fascinating about living amongst them. 

"I have a very important mission that I only trust you with," Chuck tells the angel, standing up from his throne to take a couple steps closer to Castiel. 

Cas wasn't used to getting missions that was usually for the archangels or higher ranking angels. He was curious why Chuck decided that he was the angel was right for this certain job. "What's the mission?" Castiel asks curiously.

Chuck takes a deep breath, not sure if he's ready to tell the angel his deep dark secret but nonetheless knows he has to if he wants to keep the person most important to him safe from evil's clutches. "I need you to protect a human for me. A very important human," Chuck says making the angel confused. 

Back when the apocalypse was upon them Castiel was put in charge of protecting the two most important people in the race to save the world. He couldn't think of a human that could be more important then them. "More important then Sam and Dean?" Cas asks Chuck curiously. 

Chuck let's out a heavy sigh. Not ready to tell anyone about his dark secret that he's hidden for sixteen years now. "Much more important than the Winchester brother's," Chuck says, getting enough courage to tell Cas his secret. "This certain human can be the answer to either the death of human kind or the extinction of every evil being in the universe."

Cas gives the man a look of confusion. "What could possibly have that sort of power?" He asks, needing to know what could possibly have that sort of power. 

Chuck let's out another small sigh before he decides to just come out with it. "My one and only son, Louis Tomlinson."

********

Louis 

 

I was very excited for my second day of school in my new town. For once in my life everything seemed to be going right. I've made the best of friends, got a new pet pig that I'm starting to love more than anything else in this world, and I even got a new crush who I'm pretty confident likes me just as much as I like him. 

I smile as I skip around my bedroom to search for the perfect outfit for the day. It was rather warm outside it being the middle of April and the weather was finally starting to turn warm just in time for Easter. 

I decide on a cute little pair of high waisted shorts to go along with one of my favorite black and white stripped t-shirt. I slip on a light gray sweater as an after thought, just in case the weather decides it wants to turn cold too suddenly. 

 

I skip down the stairs to head to the kitchen, I smile as I hear the little pitter patter of my pig's little feet behind me. Princess follows me into the kitchen where I whip her up a bowl of fruits, smiling as she anxiously starts gobbling it down once it reaches the floor. 

I take a small glance around the room to look for my mother. Where on earth could she be? I don't have to wonder for too long though, because soon she comes rushing into the house with a little white bucket and a smile on her face. 

"Look at this, Louis!" She says excitedly as she moves closer to show me what's inside the bucket. "We've got our first couple eggs!" 

I take a small peek at the bucket to see three medium sized brown eggs. "Wow mum, that's wonderful," I tell her, sparing her feelings by telling her I was interested when I really wasn't.

She gives me another bright smile before she skips over towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make them and see how they are," she says already getting the rest of the stuff she needs to make us breakfast. 

I shake my head at my mother's enthusiasm for being able to cook fresh eggs. I sit at the dining room table as I wait for her to finish dinner. I'm once again doodling in my favorite sketchbook. Ever since that strange dream a few days ago I've been seeing these three men, all of them looked oddly identical and I felt the need to have to draw their gorgeous features. 

I smile at myself as I finish up the details of the gorgeous man's face. He looked rather handsome and if he wasn't just something I made up I would definitely think about dating him. 

 

It's around the time when I've finished up perfecting the small cross tattoo on the man's hand that my mother brings our now finished breakfast into the dining room. 

"What are you drawing?" She asks me curiously glancing at my sketchbook. 

"Nothing," I tell my mother with a small smile, closing my book so that she can't get a peek at the picture of the strange man that I've finished drawing. 

She would end up asking me who the man was and where I've seen him before and didn't have any idea how to answer those questions. I'm thankful that she doesn't question me further and just hands me my plate of bacon, eggs and toast. 

I give her a thankful smile as practically inhale my breakfast. My mother shakes her head when she sees that I've finished all of my food in only around five minutes. "You're going to get sick with how fast you eat," she scold me and I just give her a small shrug in answer, taking my plate into the kitchen to rinse it off in the sink. 

Checking the time on my phone I notice that it's almost 6:00 meaning the bus should be here in a few minutes. I rush around to find my favorite pair of black and white adidas superstars, slipping them on over my sock covered feet as I shove all of my stuff inside my backpack. 

I give my mother and Princess a quick kiss before I skip out of the house to get to the bus on time. I skip down my driveway with my pink earbuds in my ears playing a familiar song by Pierce The Veil as I watch the cows grazing in our large pasture beside the barn. 

One of them gives me a large "moo" as it sticks it's head out of the fence and I give the silly animal a small smile. I hum along to the beat of the song as I wait for my crazy bus driver to pick me up. 

I bounce on the balls of my feet when I see the long yellow vehicle coming into view. I decide not to turn my music down as I climb onto the bus, not very fond of my bus driver's antics. 

I watch out the window as we move down the dirt road towards Niall's house, the dust and dirt flying up into a large cloud in front of and behind the bus. 

I stare out the bus window at the endless expanses of fields, Vic Fuentes's soothing voice screaming a tune in my ears. I go barreling into the seat in front of me as the crazy bus driver comes to a screeching halt at the end of Niall's long driveway. 

I quickly sit back in my seat, turning down the current Pierce The Veil song playing on my phone. Niall skips onto the bus with that normal Irish joy he seems to always hold. 

I greet my new best friend with a large smile as he sits down on the dark blue seat beside me. "Hi Lou, ready for your second day of school?" He asks me in his charming Irish accent. 

I give him a small nod in confirmation. "Yeah, I think that I'm really starting to like it here," I tell him. 

I really couldn't wait to see what my second day of school had to offer. My first day was great and I couldn't wait to see how much better my life could get from here.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a boyfriend and an unexpected visitor.

Chapter Six

Louis

I walk into my Honors Choir class with a smile on my face. On the bus Troye and I had given each other little flirting signals and I couldn't wait to spend first period with my newest crush. 

The first thing I notice is that Troye's talking to a girl about the same age as us with long brown hair and pretty puppy dog brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, but I knew she wasn't anything more than a friend to Troye since he was 100% gay. 

 

I walk up to the pair to meet this new human who I haven't noticed is in our class yesterday. When the girl notices me she turns to give me a bright smile. "You must be Louis! You're even cuter than I imagined!" She gushes soon noticing my confusion as to what she was talking about. "Oh I'm sorry, my names Dua Lipa and I'm friends with Troye," her pretty British accent makes me smile, it was quite weird as to how many different cultures seemed to live in this small town. 

She seemed to be such a bright and happy person that I instantly felt that I would be great friends with her. I give her a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you," I tell her, turning to give Troye a small smile, loving how cute he looks in the pretty tie dye shirt he was wearing. 

 

Dua seems to quickly get the picture as she whispers a small, "I'll leave you two alone," before she disappears to the other side of the room.

I watch in confusion as the girl makes her way over to another boy in class and starts talking to him. What was that all about? 

I turn back to Troye who's giving me a large smile. "I have something to ask you but first I have an important song to sing for you," he tells me. 

I give him an interested look. He was going to sing a song, for me? I knew that Troye's voice was absolutely gorgeous and I wasn't sure if I could handle him singing a song especially for me.

It doesn't take much more than for Troye to ask Mrs. Brown if he can sing a song before she makes everyone quite down and the adorable boy is sitting down at the piano and starts playing a pretty little tune.

"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir, I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire," it was absolutely beautiful to watch how much the boy put his emotion into his singing. It made me rather flattered that all of that emotion was for me. 

"Don't you wanna see a man up close, a Phoenix in the fire. So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite," I flush a bright red when Troye sends me a cheeky wink before he goes into the next part of the song. 

"You can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your warmth. The rapture in the dark puts me at ease, the blind eye of the storm. Let's go for a walk down easy street, where you can be reborn." The song was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't believe that he was singing it all for me. "And kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite."

I smile as Troye as keeps up the pretty tune on piano before he starts singing the next verse of the pretty song. "Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck. Aah, cause who's got any time for growing up?" Troye gives me a small smile before he put his full attention back on the beautiful song. 

"Kiss me on the mouth...Kiss me on the mouth..Kiss me, kiss me on the mouth and set me free." I can't help but to think how absolutely gorgeous the boy's voice is when he puts all of his emotion into his singing. 

"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, kiss me on the mouth and set me free, kiss me on the mouth and set me free." The smile on his face as he sings his heart out is one of the most beautiful things that I've seen in my life. 

"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir, I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire. Don't you wanna see a man up close, a Phoenix in the fire." I still couldn't believe that he was singing this song for me. I don't think I deserve this beautiful human being singing such a pretty song for someone like me. 

"So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite." Troye finishes up the song with a large clapping of praise from the class. 

I was too awestruck to join in on the praise as the beautiful boy makes his way over towards where I'm standing in the corner of the room. "How did you like it?" He asks me with a hopeful look.

"It was absolutely perfect," I tell him with a bright smile. 

Troye's eyes light up at my praise. "That's great because I wanted to ask you something," he says, suddenly looking rather shy. 

I give him a small smile for encouragement and he looks back up from his shoes with a small smile of his own. "I know we're both obvious bottoms and that this probably won't work out, but..." I look up at the boy hoping that he was saying what I think he was saying. "Louis, will you go out with me?" 

A large smile spreads across my face. This was the moment I was waiting for. Troye has finally asked me out! "Of course I will!" I tell him, rather excitedly and practically tackle him into a hug. 

*******

When lunch rolls around I feel like I am one of the happiest people alive. I finally have an actual boyfriend after sixteen years of being a single little bean. I split up with Troye at his locker and head down the hall to my own. 

I let out a small squeal when before I can make it to my locker I'm being pulled into a janitors closet. I whip around to see who the culprit is to only be met with, a stranger in a trench coat?

"Who are you?" I ask, giving the man a strange look. He doesn't look like a teacher so how did he manage to get into the school? 

"I'm the angel Castiel. Your father sent me to watch over you," he tells me simply, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

My first thought was that this man was straight up batshit crazy and must have just escaped from the loony bin somewhere. An angel? I'm sorry I've never seen an angel before and don't think they even exist and this talk about my father? 

I don't know much about my father except for what my mother tells me about him. She told me that he used to beat her and that's why she left him with me. She was afraid he would start on me and left to protect me from him. Was this crazy man friends with my father? Was he going to beat me like my father did my mom? 

"My father was a abusive asshole," I say, watching as the man seems to crinkle his eyebrows in confusion.

A sudden realization comes over the man's face. "You don't know," he says, looking rather perplexed about something. 

"I don't know about what?" I ask him confused about what this man was talking about. 

"This is going to sound absolutely insane, but you're the son of God himself," this man says, sounding absolutely crazy. "And I'm here to protect you from the sons of Lucifer who already have plans of making you the sire of their children."

I raise my eyebrows, thinking that what this "angel" was saying must be some sick joke, because their was no possible way that he could be telling the truth. Me the son of God? That was impossible, I'm just a normal boy who's originally from England and moved here to the United States, nothing more than that. 

"You're insane," I tell the man as I turn to leave the janitors closet, because it's lunch and I wasn't going to be spending it all here talking to some crazy stranger who thinks he's an angel. 

"Wait." The man demands making me turn to give him a small glare. "My names Castiel, if you need any help just pray for me and I'll be their in a second," he says, making me roll my eyes. 

"That's doubtful, but whatever crazy," I tell him, sassily as I turn back around to leave the closet, hoping that there's still something good to eat in the lunch line.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny story I named Harry hellhound Bear way before Liam named his son that.

Chapter Seven

Third Person

Harry and Marcel raced straight home after they first met the gorgeous boy of their dreams. They were both hoping more than anything that their brother would agree that the boy would be a perfect fit for the three of them. 

"My beloved younger brothers what's got you in such a hurry?" Edward asks his identical siblings with a raised eyebrow when he sees the two come racing into his throne room. 

"We saw the most gorgeous creature in all of the universe," Marcel says, a giddy smile spread across his face.

Edward raises his eyebrows again, never having seen that expression across his younger brothers face. "Did you know?" He asks, looking between the two men, the same eyebrow still raised. 

"Yes, he's so pretty Edward! He's so fucking small with these gorgeous blue eyes and an enormous bum!" Harry, the triplet that's only happiness is his enormous hellhound Bear, which he inherited from their father himself. 

Edward didn't know what to respond to his younger brothers. They've never seemed so giddy about anything in their lives, besides when their father had trained them to torment the souls of the humans when we were kids. "Who is this creature that's got you two so flustered?" 

Edward didn't know any creature in this whole universe that could get his brothers this happy and giddy. "It's a human boy named Louis Tomlinson and he's so innocent that it's adorable!" Marcel was practically skipping around the throne room at this point as he explained the human boy to his brother. 

Edward's eyebrows raise for a whole different reason. A human has gotten them so happy? He's never seen a human in his long lifetime that he's ever been fond of even the slightest bit. He would rather surround himself worth demons and fallen angels like his father. However his brothers seemed to have seen something in this human that they really seemed to like. He decided that he needed to get a look at just who this human boy Louis Tomlinson actually was. 

"I guess we're going on a small vacation to Earth," he tells his brothers, getting up from his throne for the first time that day. 

********  
Louis  
It was finally Friday and I was so glad that I didn't have school for the next two days. I was ready to just sit back and relax over the weekend. 

I was walking through the long lines of buses heading towards the bus with the number 48 in black letters across the front. The same one I get on every day after school. I was walking hand and hand with my beautiful boyfriend Troye, a giddy smile spread across my face. 

"Louis, can I ask you something?" Troye suddenly turns to look at me as we're standing in front of our bus. 

"What is it?" I ask him, suddenly nervous that he was already thinking that our relationship wasn't working out. 

Troye gives me a reassuring smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Saturday. I could show you around town and take you to all of the best hotspots," he says, a small blush spread across his cheeks. 

An unattractive squeal leaves my lips as I embrace the boy in a crushing hug. "I would love to!" I say, happily pulling my boyfriend with me onto our bus before they leave without us. 

In the back of the bus I pull Troye into our normal seat as I turn to give my Irish best friend a warm smile. "Hi Ni! How was your day?" I ask him, already cuddling into my boyfriend's side. 

Niall rolls his eyes but answers my question anyways. "I was at school what do you want me to say, oh I loved being in hell for seven hours with annoying people blabbing about meaningless shit I'm never going to use in my life," Niall puts air quotes at the end of his rant and now it's my turn to roll my eyes. 

"You could have just said that it wasn't good," I tell him, giving him a small smile hoping that he got the message that I was here for him even if I do have a boyfriend now. 

Niall sighs and gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry, Lou. I just get a little crabby by the end of the school week," he says, spreading his legs across his seat. 

The hour and a half bus ride felt too short as we already pulled up at Troye's house and I had to say goodbye to my boyfriend before I'll see him again tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lou," he tells me with a small smile kissing my cheek before skipping off the bus. 

After that it was just me, Niall and his four little sisters. "Hi Ni, what are you doing this weekend?" I ask him, trying to engage in some small talk for the rest of the ride to our houses. 

Niall shrugs. "Nothing really, I'll probably end up having to do all of the farm work while my mum takes care of my sisters," he rolls his eyes at his own words, seeming rather annoyed with his life. 

Suddenly an idea sparks in me. Maybe Niall should sleep over at my house. Even though I haven't had any weird things happen to me since the dream, I still feel as if someone's watching me all of the time. If Niall's there with me maybe I can forget about the feeling of being watched. "Why don't you stay over at my house?" I propose to my best friend, hoping he'll say yes. 

Niall doesn't take more than a few second to think about it. "That sounds wonderful!" He tells me with a goofy smile spread across his face. 

I let out a happy little squeal, excited to have my first sleepover in this new town. 

****  
A few hours later and Niall and I our in my living room watching movies on my large flatscreen television. We were currently watching some movie named Babe which is about a pig who wants to be a sheep dog. I didn't even know that we had the movie until Niall picked it out for us to watch. It was a good movie if I did say so myself. 

When the movies over I turn to see Niall fast asleep beside me. I roll my eyes at my best friend, but soon get an idea. Looking to the large bowl of popcorn I grab out a few pieces and chuck them at the boy's face. It takes a few kernels before the Irish boy starts to wake up. 

I giggle as Niall startles awake to give me a small glare. "Really Lou?" He ask me with a small pout. 

I let out another small laugh and give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ni, but you can't sleep on my couch," I tell him. 

Niall sighs but nevertheless gets up and stretches his arms over his head to sooth his aching muscles. "Alright let's go then," he tells me, letting out a small yawn. 

Up in my attic bedroom Princess was already fast asleep in her dog bed, making me smile at my cute little baby. Niall and I squeeze into my little single bed having to be snuggled up to each other to be able to fit. "Good night, Niall," I tell the boy, turning to look at him when I don't get a response only to see him already asleep. I roll my eyes at my best friend, snuggling back into his chest as I fall asleep myself. 

When I wake up the room is pitch black, there wasn't even any light coming in through the doors of my balcony. I groan as I look at the time on my iPhone seeing that it's a little past three in the morning. 

I crinkle my eyebrows together in confusion wondering what woke me up at this hour of the morning. "Hello kitten," I'm startled by a gravely voice coming from the corner of my room.

My eyes widen when I notice the three men standing there. The same ones from my visions. The same ones I've spent countless hours drawing in my free time. "Who are you?" I'm finally able to squeal out after my shock of seeing the three men that I've been fantasizing about for the past week. 

The one with longest hair takes a few steps towards me a wicked smirk on his face. "We, sweets, are your worst nightmare."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and the triplets finally have their first meeting and Louis discovers a new power.

**Chapter Eight**

**Louis**  
My eyes widen as I look between the three men that look identical to the ones from my visions. What did they mean my worse nightmare? They were absolutely gorgeous how could I be scared of them?

The tallest of the three steps forward and gives me a menacing smirk. "I didn't believe my brothers when they told me how perfect you were, but now I totally understand what they were talking about," the man says as he stares deep into my blue eyes.

I notice the gorgeous shade of green that looks so familiar from the many visions I've been having lately. "Who are you?" I ask curious to know who these men that I've been having a vision about really are.

"Well, sweetheart, my names Edward and I'm the king of hell," the man introduces himself formally.

I give the man an unimpressed look. First an angel and now the devil? People in this town were crazy then I ever thought. "King of hell? As in like the devil?" I ask him, not buying anything this man was telling me.

The answer to my question comes from the shortest of the three men, the one with the kind-looking eyes. "No, actually that's our father," he tells me and I turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you expect me to believe that you three are the spawns of Satan?" I ask them, looking between the three to try and decipher what could possibly be wrong with these men.

"Lucifer's our father yes," the third of the three says in a way too serious tone.

"Well, son's of Lucifer, do me a favor and get out of my damn room," I tell the obviously insane men, just wanting to go back to and ignore all these crazy people who keep appearing in my life.

"He doesn't believe us," the tallest man says, looking rather amused about something. "Do you think we should do some convincing?"

"Of course brother," the long haired triplet agrees, a smirk practically identical to the taller man's.

Before I understand what they could possibly be talking about the man in front of me grows a pair of large black wings that engulf his as well as my own body in a dark blanket. My eyes widen with I get a peak at the bright red color that has replaced the pretty green. "Do you like the eyes, I inherited them from my father," the man says, a menacing smirk on his face.

I refrain from letting out a scream, not wanting to wake my sleeping Irish friend. Instead I do something I never thought I would ever do. I pray to whatever deity is listening. "Please, someone save me from the devil's spawns, please, I'll do anything. I'll stop being gay, I'll brush my teeth twice a day, and eat all of my vegetables, please just don't let me die," I say this all in my head hoping that someone or something out there was listening to my plea.

"Get away from him, Edward," a voice suddenly sounds from the other side of my bedroom and I turn to see none other than the man or I guess angel I met in the janitors closet.

The man in front of me, if he even is a man, let's out a hearty laugh. "Look Harry, it's one of those angels that dad told us so much about," he says with an amused smile on his face.

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord and I was sent here to guard this boy from any harm that could come to him," the angel spits this towards the three men. Demons?

"So, what the angels have nothing better to do but go around saving worthless little humans?" Edward asks a smirk across his face.

I turn to the man with a small glare. "Who the fuck are you calling worthless?!" I spit at the man, angry that he would dare call him something like that even if he is the son of the devil himself.

"Oh kitten, stay out of this, the adults are talking," the man brushes me off just like that and I can just feel my face getting red with my anger.

I couldn't focus on anything other than the boiling anger inside me and suddenly a bright light covers the whole entire room and in a flash it's completely gone along with the three men I've been having visions of.

I turn to the angel, only to see him look just as confused as me. "What just happened?" I ask him, not understanding where the bright light came from and why it took away the three rude men.

"I think you just awakened your power," the angel says, looking thoughtfully around my attic bedroom.

"My power?" I ask, confused about what this angel could possibly be talking about.

"Yes the power you inherited from your father," he says, looking rather annoyed by my question.

"My father?" I ask again, not understanding what my father has to do with any of this.

"Yes, your real father God," he tells me and I turn to give him a look that says 'I don't believe I word you're saying'.

"Look, I don't know how or why, but somehow God himself got your mother pregnant and for some reason you ended up on this earth. A savior to all or the destroyer of man," he explains only making me more confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wanting to know what this savior of all or destroyer of man bullshit is all about.

Castile crinkles his eyebrows in frustration. "Look that's all your father told me, but I know for certain that you're not suppose to go anywhere near those damn triplets, all they cause is trouble," he tells me, giving me the vibe that he really doesn't like the spawns of Satan too much.

"What our they really?" I ask, kinda curious about the three men that I've been seeing through visions.

"They're the sons of Lucifer and the angel of conception, Lailah. For some reason Lailah had fallen in love with Lucifer's evil ways and had made a baby or well three made from both of their DNA. Lailah had betrayed her brothers and sisters to release the devil from his cage in hell, causing a whole bunch of trouble for all of us, but soon we were able to shove the fallen angel back into his cage and Lailah was taken to the jail in the deepest depths of heaven. After the whole mess heaven decided to leave the triplets alone to rule hell, since they weren't nearly as much of a threat as their father, but they're still a bigger pain in the ass than our former king Crowley ever was," I listen intently to the story that the angel tells me.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice says behind me, an accent clear in the voice.

 

"Crowley," Castiel gives the newcomer a small glare. "What are you doing here?"

The new man was rather short and dressed in a full black suit. I watch as he puts his hands up in surrender to Castiel's question. "I just wanted to come and see what everyone's been talking about," he says, turning to give me a small look over.

I sigh and let loose a small yawn reminding me that I am still very tired. "As much as I love this talk we're having, can we pick it up in the morning?" I ask them, already heading back to my bed with a sleeping Niall still on it.

I turn to take a peak at the two men to see they're gone. Good riddance, I think as I cuddle into my best friend. Who finally starts to stir with a small, "Whaaa?" leaving his lips.

I roll my eyes because of course Niall wouldn't wake up through all of the craziness that just happened but he'd wake up when I finally get back into bed. "It's alright Niall I just had to pee, go back to bed," I tell him as I bury my face into his warm neck, wrapping my arms around his waist to snuggle closer to his warm body. Niall just snuggles into my arms and falls right back to sleep and I smile at my best friend as I drift off into slumber as well.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Troye go on their first date.

**Chapter Nine**

**Louis**  
I wake up the morning after the incident to the smell of bacon and eggs as well as a brown haired Irish boy jumping on top of me. "Wake up Lou! Your mum made us breakfast!" Niall had the biggest smile across his face, making me groan at the boys eagerness towards anything food related.

"What time is it?" I ask him, reaching for my phone to show me the time.

"Seven in the morning," Niall chirps as I read the little 7:12 showing me the time.

I curse myself for agreeing to move to the middle of nowhere, where everyone seems to get up so damn early. "Great I'll be down in a second Niall," I tell him grumpily, hating to be woken up before noon on a Saturday.

I push myself out of bed and towards my closet in the corner of my attic bedroom. I remember that I have a date with Troye today so I must dress to impress. Searching through my closet I pull out a short white skirt that falls right below my ass and a black crop top that shows off my stomach. "Lips like the galaxy's edge," was written across the shirt in white lettering. I smile at the lyrics from my favorite Arctic Monkeys song.

I slip on a pair of socks and my white adidas superstars before I decide to carry Princess downstairs for breakfast. The sleeping pig let's out a squeal as she's awaken from her sleep, but quickly quiets when she realizes it's just me carrying her.

Down in the kitchen I'm greeted by a hug and a kiss from my mother. "Good morning, sweetheart," she says, motioning for me to sit down at the table.

I set princess onto the floor before taking a seat beside Niall, who was already shoveling food down his throat. I roll my eyes at my best friend as I fill my plate with food. "So, I have a date with Troye today," I say, taking a bite from a piece of buttered toast.

I get a raise of an eyebrow from my mother. "And who's Troye?" She asks me curiously.

Before I can say anything Niall decides to insert his two sense into the conversation. "It's his boyfriend, Jay," Niall gives me a sly smirk after telling the big news to my mother.

My mother turns to give me a curious look. "Really?" She asks, smiling brightly at the news of my love life.

I sigh but nod nonetheless. "Yeah, Troye's my boyfriend," I tell her, smiling fondly at the thought of the boy I'm dating.

My mother wouldn't stop gushing about the fact of me having a boyfriend for all of breakfast. Afterwards I give Niall a glare, him knowing fully well what it's for. He just smirks and shrugs. "She was going to find out eventually anyways," he tells me.

I sigh but forgive the boy anyways. It's not like I could stay mad at the bright Irish boy anyways. "It's alright Niall."

It's around eight and Niall and I were cuddling on the living room couch, him watching some crime show while I'm doodling in my sketchbook like usual. When a buzzing from my phone tells me I've got a text message, I smile when I notice that it's from my gorgeous boyfriend. He wanted to know when I wanted to meet him today. I smile before giving him a small reply of "whenever you're ready."

Not too long after I got a reply of him telling me that I should meet him at his house at around ten. "Is that Troye?" Niall asks, curiously looking over my shoulder.

I quickly move my phone away from the boys prying eyes but give him a small nod. "Yeah, he said to meet him at his house at ten," I tell him, smiling at the thought of what we might do on our date today.

I go back to finishing up the drawling I was currently working on. I've been working on it for the past few days making sure to perfect every detail of it. I smile at the sketch I've done of my gorgeous boyfriend, proud of the finishing product.

Niall turns away from his crime show to peek down at my beautiful creation. "Wow! That's really good! Can you do me next?!" He asks me, looking extremely giddy with the idea of me drawing him.

I giggle at my best friends eagerness and give him a fond smile. "Of course I can do you next," I tell him, closing my sketchbook before getting up from the couch to stretch out my aching muscles. 

"Well I've got a date to get to," I tell Niall, excited for the upcoming date with my boyfriend.

Niall pouts as he gets up from my living room couch. "That means your kicking me out?" He asks me, giving me a joking sad face.

I roll my eyes and give Niall a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You can sleep over again tonight if you wanna?" I ask him hopefully, not wanting to sleep in my room alone despite my newfound power and angel protector.

Niall's bright smile is the only answer I needed. "Of course I will silly!" He pushes on my shoulder jokingly and I roll my eyes loving my best friend.

I get my mother to drive me to Troye's house, dropping Niall off at his own with the promise to pick him up again after my date with Troye.

I soon arrive at my boyfriend's house, nervous for our upcoming date. I have the ride through the long dirt driveway to calm myself down until the two story farm house comes into view.

My mother gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek as a good-bye. As she's hugging me she decides to whisper something into my ear. "Use protection, baby." My cheeks become a whole new shade of red as I get out of my mother's pick-up truck without a word towards her little comment.

I wave good-bye to my mother as she pulls out of my boyfriend's driveway only turning around to knock on the door after her truck disappears from view.

I give the door a few hesitant knocks as I wait for someone to answer the door. I was scared that Troye's parents might not be as supportive as my mom or Niall's are. The door opens to reveal lady around the same age as my mom, a few inches taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes around the same shade as Troye's. "Hello, you must be Louis," the lady greets me with a bright smile.

I give her a hesitant one of my own. "Yes, that's me," I say, trying to look behind the women to see if I could get a glimpse of Troye.

Troye materializes behind the taller women giving me one of his bright smiles as he pushes his mother out of the way. "Don't embarrass me, mom," Troye says, an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't even say anything embarrassing!" The women defends herself, giving her son a small glare.

Troye ignores her in favor of giving me a smile. "Are you ready?" He asks me, a hopeful look in his eyes.

I give him a small nod. "Yes, I am," I tell him, smiling as the boy takes ahold of my hand to lead me to his old beat up truck.

The drive into town isn't very long from Troye's house only a few miles. When we arrive in the small town it looks to be packed full of people, probably due to it being Saturday and there's not very much to do in a small farming town like this one.

Troye parks outside a small diner named "Lori's Place" and my tummy grumbles at the thought of getting lunch. A blush spreads across my cheeks when the boy opens my door for me. "Thanks," I tell him with a fond smile.

"You're welcome, babe," he says, before taking ahold of my hand to lead me towards the diner.

The diner was absolutely packed full of people, despite how small the town is. Troye manages to find an empty booth near the back of the place for us to sit at. As I'm surfing through options on the menu I see two men staring at me from across the restaurant.

The one man was rather tall, but not nearly as tall as Edward with long brown hair about the length of Marcel's. The other man was a lot shorter and looked rather pretty in my own opinion. The two men quickly look away when they seen me look, I brush it off as them finding it weird that I'm wearing a skirt.

"They make the best bacon cheeseburgers here," Troye tells me peaking at me from over his menu.

I give him a small smile as I feel the gaze from the two men on me again. I decide to ignore them and focus on my gorgeous date. "So, how's your morning been?" I ask Troye breaking the ice between us and wanting to start a conversation with my boyfriend to distract me from the two men's stares.

Troye gives me a crinkle eyed look. "Um, how was my morning?" He asks, confused by my question, mostly because we never try to start a conversation we know will just end up turning awkward anyways.

"Nevermind, what do you wanna talk about?" I ask him, a smile sent his way.

Troye gives me a little giggle and probably takes my awkwardness as first date jitters. "Hmm, well you never did tell me if you finished that picture you were drawing."

My face brightens at the thought of the drawing I had finished that morning. I quickly bring out my phone to show the boy the picture I had snapped of the beautiful drawing. "I finished it this morning actual," I say showing him the picture.

His pretty blue eyes widen at the picture. "Wow! I think you made me look better than normal!"

I blush at the boys fondness towards my drawing. "It's not that good," I tell him, looking down at my menu in embarrassment.

"No, it's perfect actually," Troye tells me as the waitress comes towards us to take our orders.

"What can I get for you?" She asks us, a fake smile plastered on her face. I could see her obvious disgust with seeing two boys on a date together.

"Can I get a bacon burger with a side of French fries and a Mountain Dew?" Troye asks her, not seeming to be fazed by the women's judgmental look.

"Sure sugar," the women says, an obvious edge to her voice before she turns her gaze towards me. "And for you?"

"I'll get the same," I tell her, just wanting the women away from me as quick as possible.

The women takes away our menus and walks away after that. I watch her as she leaves only to see a familiar face out of the corner of my eye.

Sitting at the same table as the men from before was none other than Castiel the angel from the other day. "What the hell is he doing here?" I ask myself, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Who?" Troye asks, looking around the diner as if he was looking for a familiar face himself.

"No one, just give me a second and I'll be right back," I tell him, already standing up to make a beeline towards the angel.

"What are you doing here, Castiel?" I ask the angel as soon as I get to the table, my arms crossed over my chest and an obvious frown on my face. I was not happy about people interrupting my first ever date.

Castiel sends a large glare towards the two men across the table from him. "I told you guys you were being obvious," he tells them.

I only roll my eyes kind of already used to the weird stuff that keeps going on lately. "Who are these hippies?" I ask the angel, sending a look towards the two men.

"Who you calling hippies?" The shorter one asks me, looking rather offended.

"Dean," the other one warns with a small look, making the other one giving me a small glare but didn't argue about my comment again.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester and they're here to help keep you safe," Castiel explains, giving me a calm look.

"We never agreed to that," the mouthy one, Dean, comments.

"Dean he's Jesus we've gotta help," the tall puppy dog one, Sam, tells his brother. 

I roll my eyes at this whole situation. "You know what I can take care of myself thank you all very much," I tell them sassily, turning to head back towards the table where I left my boyfriend.

"Wait!" Castiel's voice stops me, making me groan, but turn back towards him.

"What?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"The triplets could come back for you at anytime, you need protection from them," Castiel says, trying to get me to accept his help.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I can take care of myself," I don't turn back around this time, heading straight back to the table where my boyfriend was waiting patiently for me.

"What was that?" Troye asks me a questioning look towards the two men and angel across the diner.

I just shake my head. "It's a long story," I tell him, thanking my unknown father when the boy doesn't question me further and we go back to our first date, hopefully to not get interrupted again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning begins...

**Chapter Ten**

**Third person**

It was a tense day in the kingdom of hell. The triplets were not happy that they had found the perfect boy for them only to found out that he was a nephilim and not only a nephilim, but the legitimate son of God himself. 

Harry let's out a loud sigh as he plops onto the floor of his bedroom. The son of Lucifer was bummed out that he wasn't able to capture the gorgeous beauty that was Louis Tomlinson.

He let's out a groan when his hellhound Bear tackles him onto his floor to give him a few licks across his face. "Jesus Bear! Get off me!" He shouts pushing the large creature off of him and wiping the slobber off his face.

The male was suddenly startled by a soft knock at his bedroom door, knowing that everyone in the kingdom knew how annoyed him and his brothers were and wouldn't dare to bother him during a time like this. He crinkles his eyebrows as he heads towards his door, opening it to reveal none other than Liam Payne.

"What are you doing here, Liam? I thought we told you to keep an eye on our boy?" He asks him, angry that the lower ranking demon would dare to disobey him and his brother's orders.

The demon lowers his head in a form of respect. "I'm sorry, your highness. I left Zayn in charge of looking after the young nephilim. I needed to talk to you about something," the demon says, perking the middle triplet's attention at the words.

He steps back from his doorframe as he motions for the much younger demon to step through. "Come on in then," he tells him.

The demon steps into the fairly large bedroom. Liam inspects the blood red walls and dark colored carpet as he takes a few steps into the room. Ready to start talking business with one of his kings.

"So, what did you need to discuss?" Harry asks the demon as he takes a seat on his very luxurious king sized bed.

Liam stays where he is and moves from foot to foot nervously as he tries to find the write words to tell the king what he wants. "I would like to help you take the boy, sir," he says, cautiously moving to look into the man's eyes to see his reaction.

Harry looks at the demon curiously, wondering what the demon could possibly get from helping him and his brothers get the boy. "What would you get out of it?" He asks the other man curiously.

Liam looks sort of nervous again as he looks back down to his feet before looking back up to the king. "Well, let's just say that there's a little Irish boy I wouldn't mine getting my own hands on," Liam tells the man as he thinks about the pretty little Irish boy that was friends with the kings' nephilim.

Harry takes a few seconds to ponder over the demon's deal. Deciding if it was worth it or not. "Alright, if you can help us get our hands on our boy than we can gladly help you get the boy your interested in," Harry tells the demon, giving him a wicked grin as he thinks about finally having God's pretty little big bummed son into his own hands where he could never leave. Him and his brothers would chain him to their beds if they needed to, that boy was going to be theirs one way or another.

******

When Liam told him to watch the King's boy for the day he didn't think he was going to have very much fun with the job, but as he sat on the nephilim's bed he couldn't help but to admire the boy's pretty little friend.

"He's so pretty," the demon thinks to himself as he stares over the pretty brunette as him and the other boy pranced around the nephilim's bedroom, listening to some obnoxious sounding music.

The taller boy was hypnotizing to watch as he swayed his hips to the beat of the horrid song the two teenager's seemed so fond of as they danced together to the beat.

The shortest of the two suddenly trips and falls letting out a large set of giggles as he tumbles onto his carpeted floor. "That's God's son?" Zayn asks himself as he stares at the dopey boy on the floor in confusion.

"Louis! What are you two doing up there?!" A voice yells from the end of the attic stairs and the boy on the floor let's out another few giggles before picking himself up so that he can answer his mom.

"We're just dancing, mum!" He calls back to the women as he grabs ahold of one of his best friend's hands as he spins him around as the song comes to an end.

"Well dinners ready, so you two should come down and eat," she calls up to the two boy's smiling when she instantly hears two pairs of pattering bare feet against the wooden stairs of the attic as the two teenagers quickly race downstairs for dinner.

Jay let's out a little laugh as she follows the boys down to the kitchen, loving their excitement for one of her home cooked meals. When Niall was over he always acted as if his mother never cooked for him at home.

"Slow down and chew it Niall!" Jay tells the boy amused by the boy's antics.

"Sorry, Jay. It's just that your cookings so much better than mum's," he tells her as he shoves another spoonful of smashed potatoes into his mouth.

Jay gives the boy a kind smile, really starting to love her baby boy's best friend as if he was her own child. "I'm sure that's not true Niall," she tells him, still slightly amused that the boy thought that way.

Niall shrugs in question to his friend's mother's question. "She cooks for a house of eight. She doesn't have time to make her food taste good, just edible," the boy explains as he continues to each the delicious food.

From across the dining room, in the corner of the room stood Zayn observing the beautiful Irish boy and thinking that he was going to make up for all of the lost attention he got with his family. He was going to give the boy as much love as he ever dreamed of having. These thoughts weren't something normal demons thought and Zayn was nothing but that ordinary every demon. So he didn't understand what got into him while he was staring at the bubbly boy at the table with only one emotion flashing through him, one that was frowned open by every demon. He was staring at the boy with love.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the plan unfold.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person**

"Why did you call me here, Edward?" The short demon asks the man or "king" sitting on the same throne he used to call his own.

The curly haired angel gives the  demon a wicked smirk, knowing how just being here aggravate the demon greatly. "We wanted to ask for your help with something," Edward tells the man, crossing one of his long legs over the other.

"And why the hell do you think I would help the likes of you? Did you happen to forget the fact that you stole the throne from me!" The demon shouts to the angel in front of him.

Edward makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he looks down at the angry being in front of him. He found it rather amusing that Crowley thought there was even a smidgen of comparison between the demon and him and his brothers. "You don't seem to realize how much strength me and my brothers posses do you," Edward tells the demon, stepping up from his throne to stalk over towards the shorter male.

With one lift of his hand Edward has the demon pinned up against the wall. "I could crush you like the worthless piece of crossroads demon you are," Edward walks his way over to where he has the demon pinned to the dirty throne room wall. "If you don't agree to help us bring our boy home, I will make damn sure your soul gets thrown into the cage with my father and I know for a fact after your last encounter with him he wouldn't be letting you go very easily."

Edward smirks at the look of horror that spreads across the cowardly demon. "So, I suggest you do as I say if you wanna stay away from that cage," Edward finally let's the demon go, watching as he falls to the ground with long gasps for air.

"What do I have to do?" The demon gasps out as he looks up at the angel from where he kneels on the floor.

Edward let's the smirk spread across his face as he knows he got his way. "I thought you'd see it my way," he says as he moves back towards his throne to explain the plan to the crossroads demon.

********

"Today's the day I bring my baby home!" Harry sing-songs as he skips around his bedroom with excitement.

Bear looks up at him from his spot on the angel's bed, curious to why his owner was so excited. A knock on his door breaks Harry out of his little celebration.

The angel opens his bedroom door to reveal his elder brother. "Edward!" The angel shouts in excitement, pulling his brother into his room by his wrist and smiling at him in excitement. "We're bringing our boy home today!"

Edward pulls his arm away from his brother and gives him an unamused look. "That's only if our plan works," he tells his brother, only thinking on the positive side of things.

Harry rolls his eyes at his brother, hating how Edward was always such a sour puss all the time. Inheriting most of his traits from their father rather than mother. "Way to think on the positive side, Eddie," Harry jokes, knowing fully well how much his brother hates when him and Marcel called him by that nickname.

Edward ignores the nickname as he crosses his arms over his chest giving Harry an unamused look. "We're leaving brother," he tells him simply as he turns to leave the room again.

Harry chases after him with a bright smile, excited to see that special boy up on earth again. Hopefully never having to be away from his innocent little baby ever again.

*******  
Crowley thinks over all of the ways he can fail in this mission and get himself killed as he makes his way to the place he knows the Winchester's and their lap dog were staying. Teleporting himself into the crappy motel room, he prays to himself that he won't fail this mission and get himself thrown in the pit with Lucifer.

"The boy's in trouble," Crowley says, watching as three heads turn his way.

"What are you talking about, Crowley?" Cas asks him with a look of confusion spread across his face.

"I got word from one of my demon friends that the triplets were planning something to capture the nephilim boy and thought it would be in great interest to you three," Crowley tells them, hoping that this plan didn't fail him.

Castiel gives the demon a harsh glare. Clearly not trusting that the man is telling them the truth. "Why should we believe you?" He asks Crowley with a raised eyebrow sent the demon's way. "When have you ever not double crossed us?"

Crowley let's out a large sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest in clear annoyance. "If you haven't noticed I'm not very fond of Lucifer's egotistical and backstabbing sons. Why would I be doing any favors for them?" Crowley was reassuring himself in his head that they would believe him.

"So, what's the triplet's plan?" Dean asks, taking a bite out of his bacon burger that Sam had gotten him from the diner down the street.

Crowley let's a smile spread across his face when he realizes that they actually believed him. Sitting down beside the brothers and their lap dog to explain the lie to them.

********  
Louis

It was Sunday and Niall and I had talked my mother into letting us stay home from church. It was great to be able to skip for once and just have some alone time with my best friend.

Niall and I's alone time meant watching horror movies in the living room as we cuddle and eat popcorn. We were currently watching The Conjuring 2 and Niall was shaking at every scary part that came up.

I let out a large laugh when Niall screams and jumps into my laugh, the scary looking nun on the TV screen. "It's just a movie, Niall," I tell him as I move him to sit beside me again.

Niall continues shaking as he everts his eyes from the screen. "Can we watch something else?" He asks me with a large pour spread across his face.

I sigh but nod nonetheless. "Go pick one," I say, motioning towards the large collection of movies that I own.

As Niall is searching for a movie, I hear a noise from down the hall, making my eyebrows crinkle together in confusion. "Um, Niall I'll be right back," I tell the boy kneeling on the floor, I only get a small wave from the boy as I get up to check out the noise.

Tiptoeing down the hallway that leads out to the kitchen, I search for the noise I heard. Suddenly a large pair of hands wraps around my waist and a hand is placed around my mouth, making me unable to shout for help.

"Hello, sweetheart," a deep voice whispers into my ear, making shivers go down my spine. "We're here to take you home."

My eyes widen farther when the two younger brothers appear in front of me and I try to scream behind the king of hell's large hand.

The triplet with the longest hair and warmest smile for a spawn of Satan, steps towards my shaking body. He reaches a hand out to stroke down my face and I let out a small cry, a stray tear escaping. "Shh, it'll be alright, baby," he tries to reassure me.

"We better get going before the boy's guardian angel gets here," the remaining one in front of me asks.

I can feel the one that's holding me against their large body nod towards the other one. "Let's go," he says, and suddenly we're not in my house anymore.

My eyes widen as I look around the dark, basement-looking place. Where did they take me? I definitely wasn't anywhere in Pennsylvania anymore. "Where are we?" I ask them curiously as I sweep a glance around the dirty and dingy room again.

"You're home," the cheeriest out of the three triplet's tells me. "Welcome to hell, Louis," he says and with that revelation I let out a large scream. I just wanted to go back to my own creepy house back in rural Pennsylvania, where I can snuggle up with my best friend and cute little piggy.

Instead I'm being dragged down a dark hallway by the cheery angel/demon, not even having enough time to adjust to what has happened to me before I'm being shoved into an almost cozy-looking bedroom. "This is where you'll be staying, sweets," he tells me, a too happy smile spread across my face. All I could think about was what on earth I could have possibly done to deserve to be dragged to hell by the spawns of Satan.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries to escape.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Louis**  
The long haired triplet had brought me into a dark but almost cozy looking bedroom. This whole place hell was just like a dark looking basement or dungeon even, it wasn't hot like everyone says it is, people burning on fire for eternity like the preacher in my new town was always preaching about. No, the place was actually rather cold and I was shivering due to the little clothes I was wearing, my crop top and skirt not hiding as much skin as I would like it to.

The bedroom didn't look like some torturing dungeon like you would expect from a king of hell or even just the devil's son. It actually looked rather normal apart from the black brick walls that seemed to make up all of the foundation in hell. The king sized bed placed in the middle of the room was made of black wood and had a nice set of blood red sheets spread across the mattress. What made my eyes widen in absolute disbelief was the rather large animal sitting atop the large bed.

The animal was looked a lot like a giant breed of the Great Dane, but was very scary looking with glowing bright red eyes. When the animal turns it's scary gaze onto me I shake in fear, not wanting to be eaten by a demon-dog in hell. The man from beside me lets out a large laugh when he sees me back far away from the creature and into a corner.

The man walks over to the gigantic creature and reaches out to give it a couple scratches behind it's ear as if it was your average house pet. "Bear here would never hurt anyone, he's just a big ole softie," the male tells me, giving the demonic creature a fond look. "Come here and pet him," the man tries to motion for me to come stand beside him.

I shake my head at the man, that thing was a demon-dog I wouldn't be trusting that thing not to bite my head off anytime soon. The man let's out a loud sigh and leads the hellhound by it's leather collar and pushes out the bedroom door. "Go to Marcel's room for now, Bear," he tells the thing before closing the door shut behind the animal.

The man turns to give me a bright smile after the hellhound is safely out of sight. "So, time for proper introductions!" The male shouts excitably clapping his hands together.

I just stay in my safe little corner as I stare at the man with wide eyes, still not understanding what I could have possibly done to deserve being here. The man skips his way over to my corner merrily as if he was the happiest person in hell and gives me a bright smile when he's standing right in front of me. "So, my names Harry and I'm the second oldest son of Lucifer," the man introduces himself.

I stare at the man, Harry, he said his name was, with the same wide eyed look waiting for the male to do something that the son of the devil would do, but nothing ever came. When the man doesn't get any response from me he let's out an almost sad sounding sigh, moving away from me to sit back on the bed. "You've gotta understand that me and my brother's would never hurt you," Harry says, sending a sad smile my way.

No matter what he tells me I won't be trusting him or his brother's anytime soon. They were the sons of Lucifer, the complete opposite of me, the son of God himself. From what I heard these triplets were capable of from Castiel I refused to believe that this male and his brothers wouldn't cause him any harm. When the man doesn't get any response from me after his last words he let's out an aggravated groan and stands up onto his own two feet. "I'll leave you alone to think for a while," he gives me one last smile before he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I wait a few minutes after the man leaves before making my way over towards the door, wiggling the door knob to see if it's locked, I let out an aggravated noise when I realize it is. I walk over to the bed and plop back onto it with a distressed sigh. "Dear Castiel, if you can hear me you're a horrible guardian angel!" I shout at the ugly black brick ceiling, wishing he was anywhere, but in this hellhole. "I hope my father fires you for your horrible work!"

A grab one of the annoyingly soft pillows and chuck it across the man's room, wishing that the wall it hit was the angel's head and the pillow was a very large and heavy rock. An idea suddenly springs into my head and I move back over towards the door. "This better work," I say to no one in particular as I place my hand back onto the knob.

Conjuring up all of the faith that I have deep inside me I turn the knob, gasping when the door creeks open. My eyes widen, I really didn't think that it would actually work. A large smirk spreads across my face and I take a quick peak out the bedroom door. When I don't see anyone inside I slip out into the dark hallway, keeping a close eye out for any demons. Slowly tiptoeing down to the end of the hallway and glancing around the corner.

Around the edge of the corner lead to another long and dark hallway and I wondered if that's all that hell consisted of long and dark hallways leading to nowhere. I was too scared to go into any rooms since I would most likely find a demon much scarier than I would have been bargaining for.

Taking a risk I disappear down the next hallway, hoping to find a way out of this place. I take cautious steps down the hallway not wanting to be caught escaping just yet. As I'm moving though I start to get rather dizzy and black dots start to dance through my vision. I balance myself with a hand on the dirty hallway wall waiting for my vision to clear. When I can see clearly again I quietly continue on down the hallway, hoping to find away out of this place. With this thought a bright light engulfs my vision and I am shown a way out through the dark depths of endless hallway.

When the light fades and I'm able to see the dark hallway in front of me I continue on down the hall, my vision as well as some sort of instinct helps me make my way out towards the exit of hell. Just when I'm nearing my freedom an intense dizzy fit, much larger than the one I had before comes upon me and before I can do anything about it I'm falling deep into unconsciousness.

***************

I wake up in a soft bed, one that's way too comfortable and big to be the one in my own home. I suddenly remember what's happened in the past few hours and open my eyes to take in my surroundings. I wasn't back inside the bedroom from before, no this was a completely different room all together.

This room was much bigger than the one I was in before, looking more like an apartment then a bedroom. Slipping out of the large bed that could only be a California king with how large it was, I tiptoe out of the bedroom to try and find the door to this place. "Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice stops me in my tracks.

Whirling around I see the tallest and most sinister of the triplets standing behind me, giving me a very unamused look. "Why did you try to escape us?" The male asks me, a not so impressed look on his face. When I don't give him an answer in the next few minutes he let's out an aggravated sigh and disappears into the small kitchen part of the room.

I cautiously follow the man into the room watching as the man fills up a glass with water. "Here drink, this should help with your dizziness," the man hands the glass of water out towards me and I take it, still giving the man a suspicious look.

I sniff the water cautiously before gulping it down, not caring too much if it was poisoned or not. I would have rather died at this point then be stuck here in hell anyways. After I'm finished I hand the man the empty glass. I was surprised that the man was right and I did feel slightly better after drinking the water. I wasn't going to start trusting him that easily though, so I keep a close eye on him as he places the empty glass back into the sink. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" He asks me, a smile spread across his face.

I raise an eyebrow at the smile, never before seeing this man smile, not even in his visions. I notice that the man was waiting for me to answer him so I just shake my head and give him a small "no" in answer. It wasn't a lie I really wasn't hungry, but even if I was I wouldn't trust the king of hell not to poison my food. "Do you want some warmer clothes to change into?" He asks, motioning to my crop top and short skirt.

I cautiously let a smile spread across my face. "That would be wonderful actually," I tell him quietly, the idea sounding very appealing despite where they were coming from. The man disappears back into the bedroom and I follow behind him cautiously. I watch him as he opens up a small closet to pull out a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

He turns to hand the clothes to me and I take them carefully. "Thank you," I tell the male waiting for him to leave so I can change. When the man doesn't make a move to leave I give him a small glare and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'll leave," he says and heads for the bedroom door. He turns back around to look at me before leaving though. "My names Edward, sweetheart. Don't get me confused with my idiotic brothers," he tells me before disappearing out the door.

When the man's finally gone I strip out of my rather revealing clothes and into Edward's much larger ones before taking a seat on the edge of the gigantic bed, letting out a distressed sigh. "Please someone get me out of here," I say as I stare at the unappealing black wall, hoping for my guardian angel or anyone to come and save him from this horrible place.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crush on the spawns of Satan?!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Louis**  
I have been in hell for three days now. Three days. These past few days have been well, hell, to be quite frank about it. All I wanted was to go back home to that boring old farm in rural Pennsylvania and eat a home cooked meal with my sweet mother, while she embarrasses me about my new boyfriend. Instead here I was locked in a damn room in the literal depths of hell.

I was in that damn room that seem to be more of an apartment then anything, I've found out that it was the eldest triplet, Edward's quarters and most of the time the other two brother's spent most of their time here as well. Maybe that was just because that's where I've been deemed to stay since my attempt to escape.

I let out a groan throwing another popcorn kernel towards the black brick wall, trying to hit the center of the makeshift target I taped to the wall, it was really just a piece of paper with a target type shape drawn on it. To anyone else this might seem completely stupid, but there really isn't much to do when you're locked in a room all day.

Harry had offered to let that awful hellhound that I've learned is named Bear, heaven knows why, keep me company, but I would rather die than be anywhere near that scary looking thing. I just didn't get why they wanted me anyways, were they keeping me hostage to get back at my father or something? Or maybe they were keeping me so that they could use my power for themselves?

I jump when I hear the outside lock on the door opening. I quickly sit up from my laying position on the fluffy black couch, ready to flee the room if I needed to. I watch as the short haired triplet enters the room, a large smile spread across his face. "Hello, princess, do you need anything?" Marcel asks me, coming into the room and shutting the door it making any obvious click as it locks.

"Going home would be nice," I mutter grabbing another kernel from the bag of uncooked popcorn and chucking it towards my target, already bored of this conversation with the youngest triplet and would rather go back to my game.

I hear an obvious sigh from the other man and listen as his footsteps move closer to me until I can see his boot clad feet beside the couch. "You do realize that's a huge waste of perfectly good popcorn?" He asks me jokingly as he takes a seat beside me on the couch, I only ignore him as I go to chuck another small kernel at the wall.

He let's out another sigh, this one sounding much larger. "What can we do to make you happy to be here?" He asks me and I pause mid-throw to turn to face him. Was he actually asking me what he could do so that I would actually like to be here?

"For starters having a little bit of freedom would be nice," I tell him, really wanting to get out of this damn room even if it meant being in another part of hell. It would be great to have something to look at besides this same old ugly scenery.

"That's something I'd have to discuss with Edward first, but is there anything else I could get you to make you feel more comfortable?" He asks me, a hopeful look spread across my face. Was he telling me that if I could have anything to make me more comfortable that he would go and get it for me, no matter how hard to find it would be?

Thinking about it, it would be absolutely wonderful to have my sketchbook and my cute little pig here to keep me company. As long as Harry keeps that scary demon-dog away, I would absolutely love to see my sweet little baby again. "Can I get my sketchbook and pig please?" I ask, hoping that the man wasn't lying when he said he would get me whatever would make me more comfortable with him.

"What's a pig?" Marcel asks me, crinkling his eyebrows together as he tries to decipher what I was talking about. I let out a rather audible gasp at the fact that this male had no idea what a pig was. I mean sure he's most-likely lived in hell all of his life, but he should have seen a pig at least once before.

"Pigs are cute animals that have these funny little noses that you just wanna kiss," I say, thinking fondly about my baby back at home who is probably worried sick because we've been apart for way too long.

"Oh, that strange creature that you're always so fond of," Marcel states, standing up from his spot on the couch and doesn't even give me a proper goodbye as he goes to leave the room. I watch in annoyance as the man leaves, hearing that damn click of the lock again.

"Rude," I mutter to myself as I pick up another kernel, having nothing better to do then go back to my game of trying to hit the small target with the uncooked popcorn.

Not even ten minutes after the youngest brother has left do I hear that same sound of the door unlocking, letting out a small sigh as I watch the door open to reveal the middle triplet, looking extremely too happy for his own good. I watch in absolute annoyance as the male comes skipping into the room, in his extremely flashy outfit. "Hello baby doll!" He cheers as he makes his way over the couch I'm sitting on. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" He asks, a hopeful look spread across his face.

I give the male a small glare. "Why would I want to eat anything you would make?" I ask rudely, turning away from the man to chuck another one of my kernels at the wall.

Harry sighs from where he's standing in front of me. "You can't live off of those horrible noodles and microwave popcorn," he tells me, not even asking as he sits down on the couch beside me.

I ignore how close the male sits, already knowing that the middle triplet has no sense for personal space what-so-ever. "Why can't I?" I ask, turning to look at the male with an annoyed look. I've been surviving this long on just those foods alone and I've been fine, why couldn't he just leave me alone to sulk with my unhealthy microwavable foods.

He rolls his eyes at my response and stands back up. I watch as the man makes his way into the small kitchen, standing up to follow with a close eye on what the male was doing. I take a seat at the tiny dining table as I watch Harry grab some items out of the fridge and place them onto the counter. "You really don't have to cook for me," I tell the man as I watch him place some ground up hamburger into a pan on the stove.

He turns to give me a small smile, before turning back to his task. "It's really no problem, I'm just happy I finally have someone to cook for," he tells me, stirring the meat in the pan with a large smile spread across his face.

He looked so domestic while he was cooking like this. If I didn't already know that he was one of the spawns of Satan I would actually believe that he was an already guy, but due to obvious reasons I know that's not true. I will admit though that none of the triplet's have done nothing to harm me since I've been here. It was rather strange after all of the horrible things I've heard about them from Castiel. "Why are you all so nice to me?" I ask, never having the guts to ask this question before now.

Harry turns away from the counter where he's chopping a tomato up into little pieces looking at me with a bright smile, the knife still in his hand. "Because we like you, Louis," he tells me seriously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I sigh as I watch the male continue with making his meal.

I admire the man's back muscles through his shirt as he continues to chop the vegetable, his tattooed arms bulging with motion. I couldn't help but to admire how incredible fit the man was. Him and his brother's were all incredibly handsome and if they weren't the sons of Lucifer and didn't kidnap me from my boring Pennsylvania home, I would have imagined how wonderful it would be to lose my virginity to a man like them.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry suddenly asks turning to glance at me and I blush at being caught staring at the gorgeous man, even if I did think that he was one of the handsomest men I've ever seen before I couldn't afford to think about him or his brothers like that. I had to remember what Castiel said about me being the destroyer of man or savior to all. I really didn't want to be the reason for the world's demise.

"Nothing," I answer the man's question, averting my gaze towards the tiled floor, that damn blush still spread across my face in embarrassment.

Harry gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, baby doll. You can stare at me all you want I don't mind," he says reassuring me, sending me a cheeky wink only making my blush spread until I'm sure I looked like the tomato that was cut up into piece on the counter.

"What could you have possibly said to have made our little Louis blush so much?" Edward asks, entering the kitchen with a fond look spread across his face. The look seemed rather odd on the king of hell, but he always seemed to have it when he was around me, which was rather strange to me.

"Oh nothing, Edward, he's just a shy one," Harry tells his brother, I watch as he moves towards me with a plate full of food, placing it in front of me with a smile. I look down at the tacos on the plate and my mouth waters, I haven't had a decent meal in what felt like forever and the food looked absolutely amazing.

"Well, he is the son of God. We've got an innocent little cutie in our hands," Edward says, making me blush further at being called a "cutie". It was so hard to hate these brothers when they were always being so nice to me, calling me fond names and trying to do sweet things like cooking for me. Even if they had kidnapped me, I just couldn't see how these men didn't have any good in them at all when they were always so nice to me.

"I'm sorry, dad, wherever you are, but I think I have a crush on the spawn's of satan," I send the silent prayer to my father where the good for nothing man was, hoping that giving in to my little crush would cost the end of the world on my shoulders. Right now I couldn't give a rats ass, as I give in and take a bite from the amazing tacos made for me by the middle triplet, deciding that I would apologize to the world later if I were to cause it's demise. I was just going to be happy that I was getting attention from three amazingly handsome men.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets jealous...

Chapter Fourteen

Louis

"Princess!" I let out a large cheer when I see Marcel carrying the cute animal into Edward's large room that I have been staying in, my sketchbook and expensive colored pencils in the man's other hand.

As soon as my pig hears my name she scrambles her little body out of the angel's hand and wobbles her chubby butt over towards where I was sitting on the couch, the oldest of the triplets sat on either side of me, most-likely soaking up the fact that I was actually letting them be that close to me for the first time. I pick up my cute baby and place her onto my lap, giving her an affectionate scratch behind her pink ears.

"The things name is Princess?" Marcel asks with a look of distaste spread across his face as he stares at the cute animal on my lap in annoyance. "I guess now I'm going to have to think of another nickname for you," he sighs out as he makes his own way over to where I'm sitting on the couch to hand me my wonderful sketchbook.

"Thank you, Marcy," I tell the man with a bright smile as I take my sketchbook from his outstretched hands. The tall man practically beams at the small nickname I had given him and I was starting to wonder why I never gave the triplet's a chance before now. Oh wait, that's right that's because they're the actual spawns of Satan.

"Edward what are you doing here when you're supposed to be out on your throne scaring the daylights out of all of the demons?" Marcel asks, turning to his eldest brother with a confused look spread across his face. I've notice in the past few days that I've been stuck with these triplets that Marcel was the one that kept the other two in line. Even if it might seem like Edward was the one in charge, it was really Marcel. Edward just a natural slacker like right now when he was sitting here on the couch beside me rather than out doing his actual job.

Edward let's out a large sigh before he stands up from the couch, giving his youngest brother a small glare. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," he tells himself as he stretches his limbs before turning to me with a smile spread across his face. "I'll see you later, sweetheart, don't do anything too fun without me," he says, sending a cheeky wink my way before Marcel is assuring the man out of the room, scowling him the whole way as they walk.

"So, this is a pig?" Harry suddenly asks from beside me, reaching one of his ring clad hands over to scratch Princess's back, the pig leans into the other man's touch letting out a happy little grunt before she falls onto her side hoping for someone to give her belly rubs.

I smile don't at my baby and give the man a small nod. "Yeah, I smaller version from your normal one, but a pig nonetheless," I explain to the main, rubbing one of my hands along the length of my pig's small belly, loving the way the animal leans into my touch.

"She's adorable," Harry fonds over the animal on my lap, moving his own larger hand to rub at the animal's stomach as well. I smile at the man beside me fondly, I could say without any doubt in my mind that the three sons of the devil himself were all just big sweethearts deep down especially the middle triplet who I've noticed seemed to have a love for ever animal that he comes into contact with. It made the man even more attractive and I just knew that these three men would end up being the death of me with how much I was starting to like them. The spawns of the devil.

A knock at the door startles Princess off of my lap, the small animal scurrying away to go and explore her new surroundings. Harry let's out a groan of annoyance as he goes to stand up from the couch. "Who the hell could that be?!" He asks with annoyed look on his face as he moves to answer the door.

"Hello!" A familiar voice chirps from the doorway and I move over towards the door so that I can get a look at the person at the door, that was being hidden by Harry's gigantic form. My eyes widen when I notice a certain brown haired and blue eyed boy standing in front of Harry with an insanely happy smile spread across his face.

"Niall?!" I ask in shock as I push the tall king out of my way so that I can hug my best friend who was standing at the door. Niall's smile brightens as he wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle my face into the soft skin of my best friend's neck. "What are you doing here?" I ask the boy as I pull away from our embrace so that I can look at the boy's cheery face.

"I was brought here by this insanely hot man!" The boy says, seeming way too happy for someone who was most-likely kidnapped like myself and dragged down to the literal hell. I mean sure I have kind of accepted the fact that I was kidnapped by a set of insanely handsome triplets that happen to be the spawns of Satan, but still Niall seemed a little too happy about the fact that he was now in hell.

"Um, that's great Niall," I tell my best friend, sounding a little bit unsure as I pull the boy into the room and over towards the couch, Harry following after he shuts and most-likely locks the door. Even if I was on a better level with the triplets I knew for a fact they still didn't trust that I wouldn't try to run if I was given the chance to, which they wouldn't be wrong about. No matter how hot or nice the men were they had still taken me away from my family back on Earth and I would do anything to get back to my mum who was most-likely worried sick about me right now.

"Yeah!" The boy says in a perky voice as he leans back on the couch with a too bright smile spread across his face. "He told me that he was a demon and that we were in hell! The actual hell!" Niall turns to me with that sickeningly happy smile still spread across his face, I couldn't understand how he was so happy at this news, did I miss somewhere when I befriended Niall that the boy was absolutely bat shit crazy?

"He also told me something about you," Niall suddenly says, the smile leaving his face as it looks like he thinks over something in his head for a second. "Why didn't you tell me you were the actual real life Jesus Christ?" He suddenly asks me, a look of something that looked like almost betrayal was spread across my best friend's face and I frown at the fact that I have done something to disappoint the best friend that I have ever had.

"To tell you the truth, I never really believed it," I tell the boy with a small laugh afterwards, telling him the absolute truth. I still don't necessarily believe it, to be completely honest. I mean me ordinary Louis Tomlinson, one of the gayest boys on the planet, the son of the God himself? Yeah, it definitely sounded completely and utterly impossible.

The smile seems to return to the boy's face as the boy engulfs me back into a tight hug. "Don't you understand how cool this all is?!" The boy asks me as he pulls away from the hug so that he can look into my blue eyes with his own, that overly excited smile spread across his face again.

I just shrug as I turn to look at the middle triplet who was standing beside the couch watching the exchange between me and my best friend quietly, his arms crossed across his chest. "I just don't see what's so great about being in hell surrounded by a bunch of demons," I say, looking down at lap where I'm fiddling with my fingers nervously at the boy's question.

Niall's smile brightens if that was even possible with how bright it already was, I was kinda amazed that the boy's face wasn't hurting with how much he was smiling. "We're apart of an adventure Louis! I've only ever read about this stuff in books and now we're actually living it!" He says with excitement in his voice and my eyes widen when the boy starts to jump up and down on the couch with all of his built up energy.

Another knock is heard at the door and Harry let's out an overly exaggerated groan at the sound, grudgingly moving his body towards the door to open it yet again. "Hello Liam," the male tells the person on the other side of the door, absolutely no emotion in his voice at all as he moves away from the doorway to let the man on the other side of the door inside.

The newcomer, Liam, was probably someone that you'd least likely think to find down in hell. He looked like a puppy with his short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, but there was no doubt that the man was a demon if he was living here in hell. "Liam!" The shout comes from the boy beside me as he leaps up from the couch and practically jumps into the mysterious man's arms, making the taller man let out a small laugh as he catches the boy.

"I thought I'd find you here, little one," he tells the boy with a fond smile spread across his face as he looks at my best friend who was cuddling up against his chest.

"Great!" Harry says with obviously fake excitement in his voice as he gives the two uninvited male's in the room a look of annoyance. "You got him back now can you both leave?" He asks the two in a rather rude way, I could tell that the man was irritated about something, but I had no idea what.

Niall jumps out of Liam's arms and runs back over towards me to give me a big hug again. "I'll make sure to come visit you again soon," he promises me as he pulls away from the hug, giving me one last happy smile before he's disappearing out of the room with the demon named Liam. When the two figures disappear out the doorway of the room, Harry practically slams the door letting his obvious anger show as he makes his way over towards me on the couch.

"I don't like sharing you with others," the man mutters to me as a large pout starts to form across the male's face. I have to hold back my smile at how cute the man was when he was jealous, but thought that might only anger the male.

"It wouldn't be fair if I only showed you attention, Harry," I tell the male sending a small smile his way, finding it amusing that the male was actually jealous of the attention that I was giving to my best friend instead of him. "I need to have interaction with people outside of you and your brothers," I explain to him, knowing that it wasn't healthy for someone to not have friends and spending time with Niall seemed to be the best thing that I could get at being back at home and I was going to take whatever I could get at this point.

"I know," Harry let's out a small sigh, not giving me any warning before the male is pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my small small waist as he pulls my head into his warm neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about having to do it. I'm a selfish man, baby doll," the man whispers into my ear, causing shivers to erupt down my spine as the boy pulls my head out of his neck so that he can look into my blue eyes with his own pretty green ones.

I get lost in the beauties that are the man's eyes and time seems to stop as the two of us stare into each others eyes. Harry's the one who makes the first move, reaching one of his ringed hands out to grip my chin softly, holding my head in place as he leans his own head down to plant our lips together. I could have swore I felt sparks the moment that our lips touch and I could practically see stars as Harry pressed his soft lips against mine passionately.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, but it was enough time for me to be absolutely flustered and I could feel the blush that was spreading across my cheeks as I stare up at the man with wide eyes. That was definitely not what I was expecting my first kiss to feel like and I don't even try to deny myself the feeling of doing that again. Taking the initiative into my own hands as I crash my lips back onto Harry's again, loving the feeling of those amazing sparks as the man kisses me back with just as much force. There's no tongue involved, I wouldn't know how to do that anyways, but still the kiss was absolutely perfect and lasted slightly longer than the last. Only pulling away from the other male after I need to breathe, smiling up at the man in awe at how amazing kissing him felt.

"Wow, that was amazing," I say in amazement, that giddy smile still spread across my face as I take in the other man's own happy smiling before I bury my head back into the man's warm neck, taking in the male's wonderful scent as I snuggle into him.

"You've got that right, baby doll," Harry tells me and I can practically hear the smile in his voice as the man wraps his strong arms around my waist again, pulling me even closer to his body if that was even possible. "My brother's are going to be so jealous," he says and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes when I realized how much the male was going to end up gloating to his brother's about how he was the one to take my first kiss.

"You're unbelievable," I tell the male as I shake my head at him, still snuggled into his arms loving how safe they made me feel. I felt safe in the arms of one of the son's of the Devil himself and you know what? I didn't even care about that anymore, or the fact that I was God's legitimate son. The feeling that I had gotten from the kiss that I shared with this man made me believe that whatever harm that  being with the triplets may cause to the world, having as much of that warm and fuzzy feeling as I could would definitely be worth it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffiness with Louis and the triplets.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Louis**  
I let out a small giggle as I feel a pair of soft lips brush against the skin of my pale neck, everywhere bit of skin that the feather light lips touched instantly starts to tingle sending a warm feeling throughout my whole body. "I'm trying to draw, Harry," I tell the male, pulling his head away from my neck so that I can continue with my drawing in peace.

"But it's boring," the angel whines as he pulls me farther onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist acting extremely clingy and adorable as he places his head full of curls on top of my shoulder, finally getting a good glimpse at what I was drawing in my precious sketchbook. "Is that my brother?" He asks and I can practically feel the pout as the male gets a better glimpse at my picture.

 

I nod as I let Harry get a better look at the picture, the shorter curls that stopped just at the male's shoulders rather than cascading down towards the chest made it obvious that the picture that I was touching up was the youngest of the three son's of the devil. I've drawn all of the triplets various times before, having had visions of them for days before I actually met them and even then I kept up with my sketches of the marvelous creatures that were the triplets. "Yeah, I've been working on this one for a while now," I admit to the male that was still staring over my shoulder watching me as I do a little bit of touching up to the picture of Marcel.

"You know Marcel has to wear glasses," Harry suddenly says, most-likely trying to push his brother under the bus for something that wasn't even the angel's fault anyways. "What kind of angel doesn't have perfect eyes," the male tells me, amusement clear in his voice as he talks about his younger brother as if his not-so-perfect eye sight made the youngest triplet weaker than his brother's or something.

"That just makes him who he is," I tell the male, knowing that the only reason that Harry was talking so badly about his younger brother was because he was jealous that I was drawing Marcel instead of him. I found it rather amusing at how jealous Harry seemed to be when it came to me giving anyone else my attention, no matter who it was.

Harry let's out a little huff as he steals my sketchbook from out of my hands to toss it onto the nightstand beside the bed that the two of us were currently sprawled upon. I roll my eyes when the man spins me around so that I am now facing him as I straddle his lap. "Are you happy now?" I ask the male, fondness laced inside my voice despite how annoyed I was at how clingy the middle triplet seemed to be towards getting attention from me.

"Maybe," Harry tells me with a sheepish smile before he leans down to plant his pretty pink lips against my own, making me smile against the kiss despite my annoyance at being interrupted from finishing up my drawing of Marcel. The feeling I got from kissing this man made not only my lips but my whole entire body all tingly and I didn't think I would ever be able to get used to that feeling.

"We're home!" A voice breaks the two of us away from the kiss, making Harry let out a groan of annoyance when I climb off of his lap entirely so that I can make my way into the other room to greet the two remaining two triplets.

"Welcome home!" I greet the two men cheerfully when I see them standing by the door, continuing my journey towards them so that I can give them both a welcome back hug. The two men seem shocked by the sudden contact from me and I only smile at the confused look the both of them give me.

"What's gotten into you?" Edward asks with an amused smile spread across his face as I give him his own hug, burying my face into the male's neck so that I can breathe in his own unique fragrance that makes me smile against the man's soft skin.

Harry pulls me away from his older brother's arms so that he can pull me into his own instead and I roll my eyes at the clingy angel who's chest I was now squished against. "I believe that's because of me," Harry gloats towards his brother's making me shake my head and pull away from the male's arms, not wanting to be involved in the bragging that was going to be coming from the man's mouth in only a few minutes.

I ignore the conversation between the brother's as I go to release my pig from the bathroom where Harry had trapped her earlier since I was spending too much time with her instead of him. Princess gives me a happy grunt when I release her from the bathroom, watching as she instantly goes running towards the living room, glad to finally be free again.

"Did you and Harry really kiss?" It's Marcel's voice that asks this and I turn to find him and his brother standing at the door of the bedroom with anxious looks spread across their faces as they wait for my reply to the question.

I give them a hesitant smile as I ponder on what would be the easiest possible way to break it to them gently. "Um yeah," I suddenly say, hoping that I didn't hurt their feelings by kissing their brother first. It wasn't my idea it just kind of happened in the spur of the moment.

"We didn't just kiss once!" Harry calls as he pushes his way into the room and I notice the satisfied grin that was spread across his face at rubbing in the fact that he got to be my first kiss to his brothers. "We kissed three times already."

I roll my eyes at the gloating coming from the middle triplet as a thought suddenly occurs to me. If kissing Harry felt so great how would kissing the other two triplets be? I let my curiosity get the best of me as I close the distance between me and the two men who were standing in front of the bedroom door. "Do you guys want a kiss as well?" I ask them as I raise my eyebrow slyly, already knowing the answer to my question.

Edward and Marcel both let out identical groans at my words and I smile at the effect I seem to have on these triplets. "I'll take that as a yes," I tell them with a fond smile as I step up onto my tiptoes to plant my lips onto the youngest triplet's only to get pulled away at the last second.

Instead a pair of more forceful lips are pressing against my own and I smile at that same tingly feeling that I get when I kiss Harry, pressing my own lips back against the oldest triplet's before pulling away entirely. "Man, you're really something, kitten," Edward tells me, a large smile spread across his face.

I give him a bright smile in return before turning back towards the youngest triplet. "It's your turn now, Marcy," I tell him cheerfully, already leaning up to plant my lips against the taller male's.

"Wait," Marcel stops me before I can press my lips against his own and I stare up at the man in confusion of why he made me stop. "I want to tell you something first," he explains to me as he leads me towards the bed by one of my hands and he motions to his brother's to give him some alone time with me.

The other two men roll their eyes at their brother, but leave the two of us alone nonetheless. Marcel smiles at the door gratefully before turning back towards me with a cheerful look spread across his face. "So, I've decided on my nickname for you," he tells me, seeming very eager about this new nickname of his.

"Okay," I tell him with a small smile, making a motion for the other boy to go on with his explanation of this new nickname. I just wanted to get it over with so that I could see if kissing the youngest triplet was just as wonderful as kissing the older two brothers.

"I've decided to call you, little dove," Marcel tells me a large smile spread across his face as he continues on with his explanation on the nickname. "The dove is a symbol of many things, purity, innocence and they're the gentlest creatures that God has ever created. It is said that the dove is so pure that it's the only form that the devil cannot transform into. For all of these reasons, I believe that you are my little dove," the man finished up his explanation a look of pure fondness on his face as he looks into my blue eyes with his own pretty green ones.

I get lost in the gorgeous color of his bright green eyes as the taller man leans down to plant his pink lips against my own softly and I can instantly feel the sparks where our lips touched in a sweet and passionate kiss. The kiss only lasts a few seconds the taller male, pulling way only a few seconds into the kiss to give me a bright smile. "You really are the one, little dove," he suddenly tells me and I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion, not understanding the meaning of those words, but I don't have to ponder too long since the other male decides to explain in to me. "You're the one me and my brother's have been waiting all this time for, the one we'll spend the rest of our existence with," he explains to me with a fond smile sent towards me.

I crinkle my eyebrows at the man's words. I didn't get how he could think that when him and his brother's haven't even known me for too long. Even if they did give me this amazing feeling when we kissed, I think that it was way too soon to decide something like that. "Don't you think it's a little too earlier to decide that?" I ask him, wanting to completely understand what the other male was trying to say.

Marcel let's out a small laugh at my question, moving one of his hands out to hold my chin in a fond grip. "Ever since the moment I saw you I knew that you were something special, I wasn't sure why until now though. You've managed to put me and my older brother's under your spell and I can speak for them by saying that we would do anything for you all you would have to so is say the words," Marcel tells me with a fond smile, leaning back down to give me a loving kiss on the lips again.

I smile up at the angel, taking in the loving words that he's told me. "I guess that I will have to use that to my advantage," I tell him with a fond smile, knowing fully well that I wasn't going to just ignore the new information I was given. I was definitely use it to my advantage in the near future.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally realizes exactly what type of people the triplets are.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Louis**

"So, what do you want on your pancakes?" The dark angel asks me, with that ever so bright smile spread across his face. "Syrup, hot fudge, whipped cream?" Harry continues on, listening off all the toppings they had stocked away in the large fridge.

"Can I have all of those?" I ask him with a sleepy smile spread across my face due to the fact that I have just woken up not even an hour ago.

"Of course you can, baby doll," Harry tells me as he starts to pull all of the items from the fridge to set them in front of me on the kitchen table.

Ever since that day over a week ago when Harry had made me those extremely tasty tacos the dark angel has made it his job to provide a well cooked meal for me three times a day. It's not like I really minded since the man's cooking was absolutely amazing. It was kind of strange since angels didn't have to eat to survive, but I really haven't given it too much thought.

"So how are they?" Harry asks me after I've taken a few bites from the fluffy and sugary breakfast. The man drops into the seat across from me as he looks across the table to me with an expectant look in his eyes.

I give the male a reassuring smile as I swallow the bite of pancake I was chewing on. "They're great as always," I tell him. I was never disappointed by Harry's cooking it was always so great no matter what meal he was making.

I watch as a giddy smile spreads across the male's face at my praise, making me have to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I continue to eat my plate of pancakes. "So what are you doing today?" I ask him trying to strike up a conversation between the two of us.

Harry let's out a loud groan from his spot across from me as a look of annoyance spreads across his face. "I actually have to work today," he tells me, a small pout spreading across his lips.

Harry's words remind me that I really had no idea what the three triplet's even did every day when they were out about in hell apparently ruling over the place in whatever way they did that. "What even is there to do?" I ask curiously as I continue to eat my tasty pancakes, already halfway done with the large plate.

I watch as the other male just gives me a hesitant smile, leaning a hand over the table to softly pat my own. "That's nothing that you need to worry about, baby doll," he reassures me and I have the urge to slap his hand away but don't.

I don't understand why I wasn't allowed to know what him and his brothers do all day when they're not here in the room with him. All I ever do is sit around here all day, drawing whatever comes to my mind, which usually end up being visions of people or things I'm going to see sometime in the future. Just like the visions I used to get about the triplet's before I even met them.

  
I finish up with my pancakes as the dark angel continues to watch me eat. I've gotten rather used to the staring at this point so I didn't even really pay any mind to it anymore. When I'm getting up to place my plate in the sink is the first time Harry raises from the seat across the table from where I was just sitting the male rushing his way over to where I'm standing by the sink with that happy smile spread across his face.

"I've gotta get going before Edward has my ass," he tells me as he leans down to look into my blue eyes with his own gorgeous green orbs. "Can I get a kiss before I leave?" The man asks, a small pout spread across his face.

Who was I to refuse that wonderful feeling that I get when one of the three brother's lips are placed onto my own? Instead of answering the man I just step up onto my tiptoes to plant my lips against Harry's. I smile at the familiar little sparks that cross over my lips as I pull away from the kiss, still too afraid to take it any farther then that.

"Okay, now I really have to go," he tells me with a small smile, he plants one last small kiss to my forehead, leaving a tingling feeling behind as he makes his way towards the door. "I'll be back at noon to make you lunch!" The angel calls before he's leaving out the door.

Louis just rolls his eyes at the closed door as he moves into the living room to take a seat on the only piece of furniture in the room. "Man, I'm tired of being cooped up inside here," I tell myself as I look towards the door, just remembering that when Harry left I didn't hear that usual clicking sound that always meant that the door had locked.

"Maybe, he forgot to lock it," I think to myself as I raise up from the couch to move my small feet towards the closed door. "Please be unlocked, please be unlocked," I say as I move my hand to turn the knob silently cheering when the door opens revealing the poorly lit hallway outside.

"I'm just going for a walk is all," I tell myself as I step out of the room and into the hallway. It felt great to be able to get out of the cramped space I was always forced to stay in. It didn't matter to me if the triplet's got mad at me for leaving the room, it's not like I was actually planning on escape. All I wanted was to be out of that damn room.

I mindlessly wander around the dark hallways of hell, the lanterns hanging on the walls the only form of lighting in the narrow space of the hallways. "I hope I don't step in something gross," I tell myself as I look down at my bare feet walking against the most-definitely dirty hallway floor. I was in hell after all, who knows what might be on the ground.

Following the long hallways without a care to where they may lead to. I start to hear faint voices after I go down about the fifth on signally that I was getting closer to something other than the many and many of the hallways I've already went down.

"I told you what I would do to you if you messed up one more fucking time!" The voice was heard clearly as I made May way closer to the other room. "I'm tired of you screwing up! You're a crossroads demon you can very easily be replaced."

Intrigued by the conversation I make my way closer to the open door, carefully peaking into the room to see what was going on inside.

Inside the room there were only two people one of them being a rather short man that looked to be about middle aged, the other was who I believed to be Edward, remembering the red eyes and black wings from that first night the two of them met.

The dark angel seemed to be the one who was talking so cruelly to the man or well demon kneeling in front of the other man who sitting on top of the very clique looking throne that overlooked the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry, King. I'll do better next time," the demon tries to plead with Edward as he continues to stare down at the ground, most-likely too afraid to look into those bright red eyes that could only belong to a spawn of Lucifer himself.

I watch with wide eyes as Edward rises from his throne and walks rather arrogantly down the three stairs leading to where the demon was kneeling. From where Louis was standing he could see that the demon had tears trailing down his face and even if he was a demon I had pity for the man.

"I don't think there's going to be a next time," Edward says, a wicked smirk spread across his face. I watch in horror as the curly haired lad and pulls something silver out of his pocket and swiftly stabs the demon in the chest.

As soon as the weapon pierces the demons chest there's an obvious flash behind the man's eyes and he goes absolutely limb falling onto the floor the dark angel pulls the weapon out of the demon's heart, wiping the blood that was on it off on the demon.

"Why do worthless crossroads demon have to test me this early in the morning," Edward says as he stares down at the dead body with clear disgust spread across his face, sending a small kick to the body. "I guess I'll have to get Marcel in here to clean this up," he says getting my attention.

I take that as my cue to get the hell out of there, rushing as quickly as I can back down the endless amounts of hallways and back into the room. I'm not sure how I managed to find my way back so easily but I didn't have enough time to question it as I take a seat onto the couch trying to take in what I had scene way back in the throne room.

Edward had killed someone, sure the man was a demon and probably wasn't all that good, but Edward had killed him even after he pleaded for his life. It made me start to think about if I really knew these three triplet's like I thought I did.

Yeah sure I had feelings for them, they were always so kind and nice to me, but do I really wanna continue a relationship with someone like them. The scene back in the throne room gave me a huge wake up call to what the three brothers really were and that was the sons of Satan that were most-likely incapable of love just like there father. "I really need to get out of here," I tell myself as I start to pace the length of the living room, trying to make up a plan on how I was getting out of there.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Louis **

I continue to pace the length of the large bedroom as I try to decide on what I was going to do about what I had saw back in Edward's throne room. "Please God! Tell me what to do?!" I shout at the lifeless black wall, hoping for it to give me the answer that I desperately needed to decide what I was going to do with the new realization I've had about the triplets.

"You've got to decide that on your own my child," A voice startles me out of my pacing and I turn in a full three-sixty to try and find the source of the voice to only realize that it was coming from my own head. Was I hearing voices now? "If you truly want to get out of there I can grant you your wish, but only if it's what you truly want," the voice continues inside my head and I couldn't help but to wonder if this was the voice of my so called "father" everyone has been talking about.

"But what if I don't know if I wanna leave or not?" I ask the voice in frustration as I brush one of my hands through my hair to try and kill some of the anxiety rushing through my body.

"Then maybe leaving can truly give you the answer you are so desperately looking for," the voice says in answer to my question.

I think over the person in my head's words deciding that whoever it was, was probably right about his situation with the triplets. Maybe leaving for a while would help me truly decide if I really want to continue this thing that was going on between the triplets and myself. "I think I wanna leave so that I can find out the truth," I tell the voice, hoping that I was making the right decision by doing this.

"Then your wish is my command my child," the voice tells him and before I can even truly register the man's words I wasn't even standing in Edward's huge bedroom anymore.

Instead I was standing in a rather mysterious looking building. It was rather dark almost as if it were underground in a cave like setting. There was a table set out in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. There were papers and beer bottles spread all across the surface of the wooden table. From a distance  
I could see the stairs that must lead to the outside of this strange looking building.

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I continue to take in the strange surroundings around me not understanding how I even got there.

"You're in the Men Of Letters bunker, Louis," a familiar voice says from behind me.

I spin around to be faced with a man that looked to be in his thirties at the most. He was around a foot taller than me with a beard and mustache. He surprisingly had the same colored hair and eyes at me and for some reason I just knew that the man standing before me was my biological father.

"Hello Louis," the man officially greets me with a bright smile spread across his face. "It's nice to finally meet my one and only son."

I didn't really know what to say to the man. I mean true for some unknown reason I just knew he was my father, but he was gone for sixteen years of my life why would he wanna be in my life now? "You don't have to call me dad or anything right now, but I would like us to sit down and have serious talk," he says, motioning towards the table in the middle of the room.

I give the man a small nod moving to sit at the table that he motioned towards. "What do you wanna talk about?" I ask the man as he takes a seat across from me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the triplet's," my father tells me in a rather cautious tone.

I raise one of my eyebrows at him. "Are you going to play that big father role and tell me I'm not allowed to see them anymore?" I ask him, a joking smile spread across my face.

The male across from me let's out his own chuckle as he shakes his head. "No, I've given everyone free choice for a reason, but I will tell you that I have no idea what could happen if you were to stay with them, son. I've told the angels and everyone that I did know but I seriously have no idea what could happen," he tells me with a sad smile spread across his face.

"So, you're not telling me that I shouldn't be with the triplets?" I ask him confused by where he was trying to go with this talk of his.

"No, I'm just telling you that you have to take into account that me, God, has no idea what may happen if you continue to see those three brother's," he tells me, sounding genuinely concerned for my well-being.

I let out a small sigh as I stare at my hands that I've been fiddling with on the wooden table. "I don't know if I can stop seeing them though," I tell the man in front of me being completely honest with myself.

The man in front of me only smiles, reaching across the table to take one of my hands into a reassuring hold. "I will support you no matter what you think is right or wrong. As long you're happy I'll be happy," he tells me, and I couldn't believe how reassuring my father, God was.

"Thank you," I tell him with a small smile of my own. "It really means a lot, but may I ask where I am?" I ask the man in front of me, still slightly confused about my whereabouts.

"The Men Of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas," he goes on to explain to me. "It's where Sam and Dean Winchester spend most of their time and it's completely warded from all supernatural forces unless they are invited in. It was the perfect place to bring you so that you will be completely safe from the triplets," he furthers in his explanation to me.

I nod as I take another glance around. "Did you transport my pig along with me?" I ask the man, a bit concerned for my baby Princess who could still be back in Hell.

"Princess as well as your sketchbook are safely inside your new bedroom," he explains to me, with a reassuring smile sent my way.

"Thank you," I tell the man, so glad that he was out of the prison he was placed in down in Hell. Sure he hadn't minded it too much but he hadn't really paid as much attention to who the triplets really were as much as I should have. I think that giving everything a long think over will make me feel much better about my decision in the end.

"You're welcome, son," he tells me with a smile spread across his face. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" He asks, motioning towards a hallway at the side of the building.

"That sounds like a great idea," I tell him, deciding that snuggling in a warm bed with my pig and taking a good old fashioned nap sounded like a great idea in that moment.

The man leads me into the back hallway. We pass by several different rooms only stopping when we arrive at the door with the number 14 engraved into the wood in black lettering.

"This is your bedroom," he explains to me as he turns to give me a small smile. "If you need anything Dean's in room number 11, Castiel should be in room 15 and Sam's in room 21," he explains to me, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" I say, stopping the man in his tracks having him turn back to look at me with a confused look. "Where are you going?" I ask him, not wanting him to leave me here with all of these practically strangers.

"I've gotta get back to heaven and the angels, but don't worry I'll be keeping a close eye on you," he reassures me with a bright smile spread across his face.

I give him a small nod, understanding that he had his own duties to uphold and I didn't have a right in keeping him from them. "Alright, I guess I'll see you around then," I tell him sadly.

"Yes, I will see you later, son," the man tells me one last time before he's disappearing back down the hall.

When the man who I now know as my father disappears from view I decide to make my way into my new bedroom. Opening the door I reveal the rather cozy looking room inside. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room as well as a small desk to one side, place on top of it was my sketchbook and colored pencils making my small at the fact that my father wasn't lying.

A loud oinking brings my attention to my cute little pig that was staring up at me from the carpeted floor of the bedroom. "Hello Princess," I coo at my baby girl, picking her up into my arms so that I can snuggle her against my chest. "I'm sorry for moving you to a different location again, baby, but I think this might be the best place for us," I tell her.

Even as I say it, laying back into the comfortable bed in my new bedroom, my pig snuggled up to my chest, I can help but to think how much I missed the triplets. Even if they are the devil's actual children I could help but to feel this strong pull that kept pulling me towards them no matter what I did. No matter how much I try I just knew that sooner or later I would be right back where I was before, back down in hell snuggled up in one of the curly haired men's arms.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets the triplets younger (half) brother.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Louis**

It's later in the evening when a knock on the door startles me from the sketch that I was drawing of Harry. "Louis?" A voice calls from the other side of the door, Louis could make the voice out to be Castiel's from all of the conversations he had, had with the angel. "Sam brought home dinner if you wanna come out to eat," the angel says hesitantly, most-likely trying to act rather fragile with me.

At the sound of food my stomach let's out a loud grumbling noise and I sigh putting down my sketchbook and pencil. "Coming!" I call to the angel on the other side of the door, standing up onto my own two feet and making my way towards the bedroom door.

"Hello," Castile greets me as I open the bedroom door. "Sam and Dean asked me to get you for dinner," he tells me with a small smile as he motions for me to follow him down the hall and back towards the place where I had officially met my father.   
  
Walking back into that same room from earlier I am met with three people sitting at the table from earlier. Two of which were Sam and Dean Winchester while the third face wasn't familiar to me.

I could sense that the handsome man with the gorgeous face and pretty eyes definitely wasn't human like the two men sitting beside him. I don't know how I could tell this, but it was just something that seemed to come to me. "Hello," I greet everyone with a small nod, thankful that they were all so kind enough to let me stay with them until I decided if I really wanted to go back to the triplets or not.

"Is this God's son?" The unfamiliar male asks the two men sitting beside him as he gives me a curious look over.

"Yes," Sam tells the male in confirmation, turning to me to send me a small smile and motions for me to come take a seat with them at the table. A few bags of food and two cases of beer were spread out across the table.

"So that means he's like my uncle?" The man, well actually on a closer look he looks to be about the same age as myself, so I guess he'd be considered more of a boy, says in confusion as he looks between the two brothers sitting beside him.

"Um kinda, but more like he's going to be your brother-in-law soon enough," Dean jokes to the boy as he gives me a cheeky wink.

"Brother-in-law?" The boy asks in confusion as he stares across the table at me, trying to understand what Dean was talking about.

Brother-in-law, I think to myself. That must mean that the boy sitting in front of me must be the triplets brother. "What do you mean by brother in law?" I ask Dean with my own confusion.

"Hello Louis, meet Jack the son of Lucifer and Kelly Kline, the half brother of the Styles triplets," Dean introduces the two of us with a smirk spread across his face.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother as he watches him finish off his cheeseburger. "If you're done, Dean, we've gotta head out," Sam tells his brother, sounding rather annoyed by his brother's actions.

Dean rolls his eyes back at his brother as he takes one last sip of his beer before setting it back onto the table. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he tells his brother as he stands from his chair. "Let's get going."

Sam turns to Castiel who was standing by the entrance to the front room just observing the scene that was unfolding before him. "You're in charge of watching these two," he tells the angel with a small look, waiting for the angel to nod before he grabs his things and follows his brother up the stairs and out of the bunker.

It's quiet for a few seconds after the Winchester brothers leave the bunker. The boy sitting across from me, Jack, breaks the silence. "So are you going to eat? These things called cheeseburgers are the greatest!" He chirps to me as he takes a bite of his own burger.

I let a small smile spread across my own face as I take a burger from one of the fast food bags and decide to eat my own dinner. "Here have a drink too," the boy says, handing me a beer bottle.

"No, I'm not old enough to drink," I tell him with a shake of my head waiting for him to put the bottle down.

"Don't worry about it," the boy tells me with a dazzling, handsome smile spread across his face. "I'm only about a year old and I'm still allowed to drink them," he says, making my eyes widen at the boy's statement.

"A year old?" I ask in confusion, turning to look at Castiel for confirmation.

Castiel nods, still standing by the doorway. "Yeah, its a long story really," Castiel tells me and I take his word for it not really ready to here such a bizarre story at the moment.

I decide to take the beer that was still being offered to me, quickly apologizing to my mother for even thinking about drinking as I open the cap and take a sip, cringing at the strange taste the alcoholic beverage holds. "My older brother's don't like me," Jack tells me with a small pout on his face and I kinda feel bad for the boy, he seemed like he really wanted his brother's approval, but they've never even mentioned a younger brother to me.

"I'm sorry," I tell the boy with a half-smile, feeling like I should hug the boy, but didn't know if that would be awkward to do.

The boy shakes his head, a smile returning to his face. "It's alright, I hear that they're evil anyways," he reassures me as he finishes off his burger.

I give him a shy smile of my own as I start off on my own cheeseburger, suddenly remembering how hungry I actually was. "They're not that bad," I tell the boy in front of me with a small smile, remembering how kind the three dark angels were to me. "They were all so kind to me, while I was with them."

The boy across from me smiles as he seems to observe the way I smiled as I talked about the triplets. "You really do love them don't you?" The boy asks with a knowing smile spread across his face. "If you love them so much then why did you leave them?" He asks me curiously, watching me as I take another few bites of my burger.

"It's complicated," I tell him with a small smile, really not sure if I wanna explain this to this boy who apparently was only a year old, but looked about the same age as myself.

"I'm willing to listen," the boy reassures me and I let out a small sigh as I let a smile spread back across my face.

"Well, I just thought they seemed different around me, but it turns out they really are just as cruel as their father," I tell him with a sad smile spread across my face.

"I believe they can change," the boy across from me reassures proudly. "I was raised by the two Winchester brothers and they taught me how to be good, unlike my father, it's what my mother wanted for me," he tells me, a sad smile spreading across the boy's face at the thought of his mother, who I sense with these weird powers I possess that his mother was no longer on this earth.

"So you believe that I could change the triplets, the rulers of the literal hell, into better angels?" I ask the boy, no nephilim is the real name for him, rather curious as to the male's thoughts.

"I think that anything's possible," Jack tells me with that same smile of his.

I return the boy's smile as I finish up my own burger. "That gives me a lot to think about, thank you," I tell the boy, standing from my own seat ready to retreat back to my bedroom.

"No problem," Jack tells me, still smiling. "If you want any company don't be afraid to come and get me," he says, a hopeful little look on his face, making me realize that the boy was really lonely here in the bunker.

"I'll keep that in mind," I tell the boy, loving how the male's face practically brightens at me not totally turning down his offer.

I make my way back to my bedroom, waving goodbye to both Jack and Castiel as I do so. Back in my room I'm greeted by my pig, who was so happy to see me again. I smile down at my pig, remembering to ask Castiel the next time he sees him if there's anything around the bunker that I could feed to Princess.

"Aw! I missed you too, Princess," I coo to my sweet girl as I pick her up off the floor to cuddle her close to my chest. She was really starting to get big already a couple months old and I was afraid that soon enough I wouldn't be able to this with her.

I let out a giggle as she nudges the side of my face with her cold little snout. I take a seat onto my bed, deciding to go back to the sketch I was working on, Princess already curling up in my lap to take a nap as I start to fill in Harry's hair.

I couldn't help but to think back to what Jack had said to me back in the other room. "I believe that they could change," the words pass through my head as I start to add color to my picture.

"Could I really change them though?" I ask myself, really hating how much the thought appealed to me.

I missed the triplets more than I've ever missed anyone in the world and I don't know if that was healthy. I've only been away from them for a few hours, it wasn't even a day yet, how could I miss them so much that I felt like my heart was breaking?

I remember back to all those cliche books I used to read in grade school about soulmates meeting each other, but it really didn't seem so stupid to the me anymore. The extreme sparks that I would get just from touching or kissing the three angels, the way my heart aches after being away from them for so long, and just how excited I am to see the men's approval to something I do. All these things make me think that the idea of the triplets being my soulmates wasn't too far fetched of a thought. "Maybe I could change them," I tell myself a bit more confident about the thought now as I smile down at my sleeping pig.

"We'll stay here for a few more days, Princess," I talk to my already sleeping piglet as I fill in Harry's lips with the perfect shade of pink. "Than we'll go back to our home," I reassure my pig, loving the thought of triplets being my home.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

** Louis **

"I really thought you were my four leaf clover, I know I'm lonely but I won't come over. I really thought you were my four leaf clover, I really thought that I was lucky," I sing along to the song that was playing through the speakers on the laptop that Jack, the kind, but yet not so smart nephilim, had lent me to use for a while. I haven't listen to any music since I had been kidnapped by the triplets and was really hoping to fully appreciate my time being completely free to do what I want.

I was once again doodling in my sketchbook, which is what I normally do with most of my time nowadays. I smile down at my newest creation that was coming together beautifully on the page in front of me. It was just about ready to add color to it and I was yet again proud of my work.

My newest drawing was of the youngest of Lucifer's spawns who I hadn't even known about until the other day. Jack has turned out to be such a kindhearted soul despite how cruel and self-centered his father and older siblings are. The nephilim was a bit dimwitted and quite more than a bit innocent, but he was also very inspiring and insightful. From the little bit I've known him the boy always seemed to be trying to make everyone around him happy.

That's when a knock can be heard at the door to my bedroom, it was a rather hesitant little noise and a smile makes it's way onto my face when I realize who was on the other side. "Come in!" I call to the person, letting them know that it was fine for them to come inside.

Jack walks into the room with a small smile spread across his face. "Hello, how are you doing today, Louis?" The boy asks me as he stands awkwardly by the bedroom door.

I let out a small laugh at the male on the other side of the room. I had just seen the boy about an hour ago when he delivered my lunch. "I'm fine, Jack. Want to see what I've drawn?" I ask, wanting to show the other boy the drawing he had made of him.

"Yeah!" The boy says in excitement as he races his way over towards the bed to look over my shoulder at the drawling I have placed on top of my lap.

"Is that me?" Jack asks in surprise as he peers down at the black and white drawing on the piece of paper.

I smile and nod at the boy. "Yeah, do you like it?" I ask him, hoping that he didn't absolutely hate the drawing.

"It looks just like me," the boy says in confusion as he stares down at my lap, completely amazed by the drawing there.

"Thanks, I guess," I tell the boy moving the drawing so that it's lying on the bed beside me, rising up from my spot on the middle of the bed.

I stretch out my aching muscles from the extended amount of time without any movement. "Where is Castiel?" I ask the other male, knowing that the other angel was who was suppose to be in charge of watching the two of them. As if they were two little kids who still needed a babysitter around.

"He went out to get dinner," Jack says simply looking down at the watch on his wrist to check the time. "He should be back any second now."

I nod as I slip on a pair of warm socks, hating the feeling of these hardwood floors of the bunker on my bare feet, before I make my way towards my bedroom door. Jack follows closely behind me as I make my way out into the main part of the bunker.

Castiel was already sitting at one of he wooden chairs surrounding the tables when the two of them arrive. A bag full of what was most-likely fast food placed on top of one of the tables. "I brought cheeseburgers for dinner," The Angel says and Jack instantly rushes towards the table to grab one of the individually wrapped sandwiches inside of the bag.

"I got you a soda too, Louis," Castiel says, pushing the large cup and still-wrapped straw across the table and towards me.

I smile at how thoughtful the angel was. Castiel knew how much I absolutely hated having to drink beer and sadly that's the only thing that the two Winchester brothers kept in the bunker to drink. I didn't understand how they could honestly drink just that all of the time. I could barely drink it when I absolutely had to. "Thank you, Castiel," I say thanking the angel for the kind gesture.

Castiel nods, acknowledging my thank you. I smile when I'm past a wrapped cheeseburger from Jack, who was already shoving his face with his own burger. A thought occurs to me as I'm unwrapping my burger. Why is it that Castiel didn't have to eat, but Jack and I did? The both of us were technically half angel right?

"I have a question," I say, getting the attention of the angel sitting the the chair in front of me as I take a seat at the table beside a smiling Jack. When Castiel nods for me to continue on with my question I decide to voice my curious thoughts out loud. "Why is it that Jack and I have to eat and you don't?"

"Well you and Jack both have human blood in you, so that part of you guys, no matter how small it is, still needs to eat to survive," Castiel explains to me and I nod understanding what he's saying.

With my curious thoughts satisfied I finish unwrapping my cheeseburger and take the first bite out of it. Although I really did like my time spent here at the bunker with Castiel and Jack I was getting really tired of greasy fast food all of the time. At least back with the triplets I had home cooked meals ever now and again. Harry was always excited to try out his culinary expertise when I would let him.

The thought really had me missing the triplets. Sure they were evil beings who were the spawns of the devil himself, but they treated me so well and I honestly think that I am starting to fall in love with them.

While I'm stuck in my own thoughts I don't notice Castiel's phone ringing or the intense atmosphere that starts to surround the room until a vision flashes over my mind. It was a dark vision that has me letting out a loud gasp in surprise. "They fucking didn't?!" I shout in anger as my vision comes back into focus and I'm able to look across the table to see Castiel talking on his cell phone with a worried look spread across his face.

"What did you see?" Jack asks me worriedly from his chair beside me. The other nephilim knew about my visions since he's seen me have them a few times before.

"Who's on the phone?" I ask the angel across from me with an intense look spread across it.

Castiel's face is all I needed to know that my suspicions were correct and that the triplets were the ones on the other side of the phone. "Give me the phone," I tell the male as I grind my teeth together trying not to totally flip out and end up taking my anger out on everyone around me.

Castiel hands the phone across the table and towards me with a hesitant hand and I don't wait as I grab the phone out of his hand and quickly place it up to my ear. "Where the fuck are you, Edward?!" I ask the king of hell on the other side of the phone.

I can hear a small clicking noise that's made by the man on the other side of the line's phone. "Now where did you learn that language, kitten?" Edward asks mockingly from the other end of the line.

"Stop playing with me, Edward," I tell the man with gritted teeth about ready to blow up at the man in a second if he doesn't answer the question.

"Will you promise to come back to us, kitten?" Edward asks from the other side of the phone, a satisfied sound in his voice.

"If you hurt him then absolutely not," I tell him, my anger rising at having my question to be ignored.

"Oh, but he's touched what's ours, sweetheart," Edward taunts from the other side of the line and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.   
  
My anger starts to rise at the male's words and I clench my fists together to keep myself from punching the table in front of me. "Where are you, Edward?" I ask again hoping that the man gives me an answer again or I was going to go insane.

"Pennsylvania, kitten. You've got a nice home you know, you're mother was so kind to give us tea a few hours ago," Edward mocks through the phone and that's all I needed to know before I hung up the phone.

"Where are they?" Castiel asks me, but I ignore him as I focus on my anger and before I know what's happening I'm not inside of the bunker anymore, but standing inside of the barn that went along with the house my mother had bought for the two of us, not too long ago.

Standing only a few feet away from ms were the three identical men who were the most sinister people I have ever known, but yet the three male's that I have fallen in love with as well. They had a small boy the same age as myself tied up in the corner of the barn and I wanted to puke at seeing someone I had grown so close to like that.

"Let Troye go, Edward," I growl at the man my anger starting to rise again at seeing that my vision was actually true and that the triplets have actually done something so cruel, just to get me to come back to them.

The man smirks at me devilishly and that only makes me angry. I lift my hand up and summon up some of my power, like I've seen both Castiel and Jack do a few times before and let a smirk spread across my own face when I manage to succeed in throwing all three of the triplets into the wall of the barn.

"Don't look at me like I'm some innocent and weak human," I growl at the men in annoyance, tired of their crap at that point as I walk my way towards them. "I am the son of God himself, I will stick up for myself and the people I love," I tell them as I squat down in front of a perplexed looking Edward.

It looked as if the male had finally met his match and I smirk at the man in front of me with a satisfied look on my face. "I was already planning on coming back to you assholes, but you had to go out any try and bring an innocent human into this," I tell the male with a roll of my eyes as I cut the ropes that were surrounding Troye's arms and legs go as I continue to hold the triplets in place.

"Get out of here, Troye," I tell the boy and the other teen doesn't have to be told twice as he's rushing out of the barn, never to look back.

When the boy is safely gone I let the three angel's go as I let out a small sigh and cross my arms over my chest. "Now talk," I tell the three of them waiting for them to explain why they thought this was a good plan.

"Marry me?" Harry asks me with a look of affection spread across his face as he looks up at me with infatuation.

I let out a laugh at the absurd middle triplet's words not understanding how Harry's mind seemed to work most of the time. "I'm sorry, Little Dove. It was all their idea!" Marcel says as he tries to plead with me with a pair of big puppy dog eyes.

Edward seems completely lost for words as he still stares up at me with wide green eyes. They all looked ready for me to flip out at them, but all I do is let out a laugh as I stand up from my crouch with a smirk. "I'm not mad at you guys. I just hope that next time you don't try something so stupid," I tell them, waiting for them to finally rise from the ground.

They do so with perplexed looks. "So you're coming back home with us?" Harry asks in confusion since he thought the boy was super mad at them for what they had tried to pull.

"I was already planning on coming back, doofus," I tell the male with a roll of my eyes. "I just needed to get away for a while to think about somethings."

"You're never leaving us," Edward finally says something for the first time after his huge shock, seeming to finally come out of his own little world as he rises from the floor as if nothing has ever happened.

I raise my eyebrow at the man, loving how confident he was even though I had held him against his will just a few moments ago. "Is that so?" I ask the man, finding it cute that he still thinks he can control anything I do.

"You will stay with us right?" Marcel asks with a wide pair of puppy dog eyes staring at me.

I smile at the male as I roll my eyes. "Let's just go home, you idiots," I tell them all with a small laugh.

I couldn't believe I just called hell my home, but it was where the three idiotic spawns of the devil lived so what better than to call it a home since it where the people I love live?


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' back in hell with the triplets.... really just a bunch of Larry fluff made into a chapter.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Louis**

"Harry I'm hungry," I whine as I lean my head back so that I can rest it against the man's shoulder, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

It was a few days since I've been back in hell with the triplets and everything seems to have gone back to normal between the four of us. It was almost as if I had never left at all. Apart from the large amounts of power that seemed to be flowing through me from the bucket load ever since I've learned how it really works.

In my current state my pet pig, Princess was snuggled up beside me, her head was resting on the naked skin of my thigh, my one and only sketchbook was laying open in my lap since I was just sketching in it moments before.

"Are you now, Babycakes?" Harry asks me with one of his gorgeous eyebrows raised. The man was teasing me like usual and I hated it when him and his brothers did those things because it made it seem like they were acting superior to me, which as they saw only a few days ago they are definitely not.

"Yes," I tell the man sternly, turning around to face the man, my sketchbook getting discarded onto the bed and Princess letting out an annoyed sound at being woken up and moved. I stare into Harry's gorgeous eyes with a smirk spread across my face. "Would you make me something pretty please?" I ask him, a puppy dog look that can beat even Sam Winchester's best, spreads across my face.

Harry lets out a small sigh as he makes a face as if he was thinking about my question. After a few moments he turns to look at me with a sneaky little smile spreading across his gorgeous pink lips. "How about you give me a kiss and then I'll make you absolutely anything you want," the male says, his eyebrows raising as he gives me his proposal.

I roll my eyes at the man thinking he's an absolute idiot, which was one of the many reasons why I loved him so much. "Alright," I tell him with a deep sigh, acting as if giving him a kiss was the worst thing in the world even though kissing the man was one of the greatest pleasures I have ever felt in my life so far.

I lean up to place my lips against the other male's soft ones, letting out a small squeak when I feel those same amazing sparks I always seem to get when kissing one of the triplets. Harry smirks against my lips at hearing my noise, moving his hand down to take one of mine into his own as he continues the soft kiss. Everywhere the man touched would tingle as if a ton of little fireworks were going off through my body.

A loud gurgling noise is what breaks us out of the kiss, the sound making me blush a bright red as I move away from the other male's lips, turning my gaze to look down at my stomach in embarrassment.

"Well I guess you weren't lying about being hungry," Harry tells me as he lets out a small laugh, leaning down to plant one last short kiss to my lips before he's grabbing my hand and pulling me with him off of the bed and onto my own two feet.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asks as he leads me to the kitchen table, sitting me down on one of the chairs there as he goes to search through the fridge for something to make.

I let out a small noise as I think about all of the possibilities that I could get Harry to make for me. "I really kind of just want some macaroni and cheese," I tell the man sending him a small smile.

Harry lets out a small laugh as he gets a box of macaroni and cheese out of the high cupboard, placing it onto the counter as he gets the pot ready to put it on the stove. I let out a small little hum of a song that I know quietly to myself as I open up my sketchbook again which I had managed to grab before I was pulled into the kitchen by the other male.

I flip to the page that I was drawing in, a half completed picture of the angel Castiel staring back at me. I continue sketching out the angel's face as Harry gets started on placing the pot of water on the stove to boil for the macaronis. "What are you drawing?" Harry asks curiously as he sneaks a peak over my shoulder to look at the sketchbook I was drawing in.

"Just Castiel," I tell him simply with a small shrug as I continue sketching out the angel's face.

Harry makes a humming noise in response to the other male's answer as he stares off at the half sketched picture of the angel on the paper of the sketch pad. "May I look through them all?" Harry asks the boy curiously really wanting to see all of the sketches that the boy has drawn.

Louis stops his pencil to look up at the other male with a thoughtful look spread across his face. The boy thinks about it for a second before deciding that he had nothing to hide from the other male so he just handed him the book for him to rifle through.

While the man was looking through my sketchbook I stand up from the kitchen chair to make my way towards the fridge to get something out of it for my pet pig to eat. At the sound of the fridge door opening the sound of little hooves can be heard clicking against the floor as my baby makes her way into the kitchen knowing she's about to be fed.

Harry looks up from his gaze on my sketchbook to look down at the small pig that has arrived in the kitchen making happy little noises as she stares up at me waiting for me to officially feed her. "I still think that Princess would get along amazingly with Bear," Harry says as he squats down on the floor to give the little pig a little scratch behind her ears.

"Um no," Louis says simply as he gets out the container that he keeps Princess' already chopped and ready salad so that he can place a bit of it into her bowl. As soon as the vegetables were in the bowl the pig was racing to gobble it all down as fast as she can. "Pigs don't get along with dogs real well and I sure as hell won't be letting her near any demon-dogs," I finish off my explanation as I give the man an unamused look.

Harry just shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to shuffling through my sketchbook. "You just don't want to give my pet a chance," Harry says a small pout forming across his face, making me roll my eyes at his antics.

"He's a hellhound, Harry," I tell the man in annoyance as I cross my arms across my chest. "They don't make good pets."

Harry just lets out tsk sound as he continues flipping through the pages in my book. The male tended to be childish most of the time when he didn't get his way. "Is this who I think it is?" Harry asks as he stares down at one of the pages in my book.

"Who?" I ask, not knowing what sketch the man was even talking about.

Harry flips the book around so that the black and white picture of Jack was staring back at me. The drawing makes me feel bad for leaving the boy back in the bunker without anyone to bond with completely. I knew that he had bonded with the nephilim with how alike we were in certain ways and it made me feel bad to have left him.

"Yeah that's Jack," I tell the male in with a small sigh. "He's your younger brother." I was expecting for the man to blow up at me, but I'm surprised when instead he flips the picture around to stare at it with a newfound interest.

"How is he?" Harry suddenly asks, placing my sketchbook down to stare up at me with a curious look.

I smile at the fact that Harry actually seemed genuinely curious about how his younger brother was doing. Maybe Jack was wrong about the fact that his brother's didn't want anything to do with him. "He's doing good, the Winchesters and Castiel have done a wonderful job in raising him," I tell the man.

"That's good," Harry says with a small smile spreading across his face as he stares back down at the picture on the page.

"You know I'm sure he'd love to see you," I tell him, knowing that Jack would absolutely love it if even just one of his older brothers were to visit him and see how he was doing.

The smile suddenly leaves the male's face as he closes the sketchbook quickly. "No, I can't," the male says in a rush, quickly moving away from the table as if he was burnt, walking over towards the stove to put the macaroni noodles into the boiling water as a distraction from the conversation they were having.

"Sure you can," I reassure him, not letting the subject drop anytime soon. "Why couldn't you?" I ask him, wanting to know exactly why the male was against the idea even though he was curious about his younger brother's life.

Harry shrugs as he stirs the noodles in the pot. "I don't think he'll want to see me," he says, not turning to look at me as he stares down at the pot instead.

I let out a small laugh at the male's words finding them crazy considering how much he's heard Jack tell him about how happy he would be if just one of his older brothers would acknowledge that he exists. "I know for a fact that ones not true. Jack wants nothing more than to have a relationship with one of his older brothers," I tell the man, really pushing the subject because I know that Jack meeting with one of his siblings would do both the triplets and the nephilim a large sum of good.

Harry sighs as he sets down the spoon he was using to stir the noodles in the pot, finally turning to look Louis in the eyes again. "Edward won't let me," Harry finally says with complete seriousness set across his face.

A confused look spreads across my own face as I stare up at the male, perplexed. "What do you mean?" I ask him wanting him to elaborate on the situation a bit more.

"I mean that ever since Jack was born Marcel and I have wanted to meet our brother but Edward would always forbid it. He would always say how he wasn't worthy of having us as his brothers since he was only half angel," Harry goes on to explain, a sad look spreading across his face at just the thought of how much he must have missed in his younger brother's life because his older brother didn't approve of who his mother was.

"That's bullshit," I say in annoyance, hating Edward for all of his arrogant and dirty things about him. The man was going to have to do a large bit of changing if I had anything to do with it. "Being half angel and half human makes you so much more powerful then an angel. A nephilim is twice as powerful as the angel who sired it, meaning Jack has an amazing amount of power. He should not be looked down upon just for who his mother was."

Harry smiles sadly at me as he listens to me speak. "I wish that was the way that Edward saw it," he says, really wishing for that, but knowing his older brother would never have those points of views in his life.

"You know what?" I suddenly say, a thought rushing through my head. Who the hell needs Edward's approval for anything anyways? "Fuck Edward, if he has a problem with you going to see Jack I'll show him what real power is made of," I tell Harry, deciding that Edward's wrath would be worth the look on Harry and Jack's face when they finally meet for the first time.

A huge smile spreads across the dark angel's face as he engulfs the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much, babydoll," Harry says, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's cheek. "I don't understand what I've ever done in my horrible life to deserve such a wonderful creature like you to worry and protect me."

I stare up at the male with a bright smile of my own. "You are one of the kindest people I have ever come into contact with Harry, don't ever doubt that you deserve happiness in life, no matter how bad you may have fallen everyone deserves a second chance at light and kindness," I explain to him as I rub my thumb against the smooth skin of his cheek.

"I really don't deserve you," Harry says again with a small laugh as he leans down to plant his lips against my own a soft and loving kiss being shared between the two of us.

I smiles as the two of us pull away from each other. I was already forming a plan in his mind of how I was going to get Harry to the bunker to see his younger brother without Edward finding out. He knew that the Winchester brothers and Castiel would be skeptical about the situation but he hoped that his reassuring would be enough to let the two brother's meet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Louis**

I stare at the cell phone in my hands and the page of my sketchbook with all of the phone numbers that were added just a few days before when I was back in the bunker with the Winchester brothers, Castiel and most of all, Jack. I was still debating if going through with this plan was the best option. Sure it was the best thing to do for both of the brothers by getting them to meet each other, but I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for Edward's wrath once he finds out what happened.

I knew that I would be able to take on Edward in any situation after the whole situation back at my mother's barn when I had confronted the king of hell and his younger brothers and showing them who really held the most power in the relationship. It wasn't as if I wanted to have to use my powers against him again or any of the brothers again, but if I had to I would do absolutely anything to protect Harry or any of the brothers for that matter, including Jack.

"I'm gonna do it," I finally conclude to myself as I start typing the right set of numbers that were written on the open paper of my sketchbook, into Harry's cell phone, an item that the man had willingly given up to me after I had given him the same pair of puppy eyes that always seemed to get me whatever I want from the angel.

I get a little nervous when I hear the ringing on the line as I hold it up to my ear. It's been days since I've gotten the phone from Harry and even more days before that was when I had come up with the plan to get the two brothers together to meet up. Since then I've been slowly gaining enough courage to do what I promised the middle triplet. I felt horrible even thinking about going behind the other two brothers backs with this but knew that they wouldn't approve of any of it.

"Hello?" The confused voice on the other side of the line snaps me out of my guilty train of thought.

"Hi Castiel, I have something I would like to talk to you about," I tell the other man through the line, letting out a small sigh after the words are finally out proud of myself for having enough courage to go through with it.

"What is it you need, Louis?" Castiel suddenly asks, confusion clear in his voice probably wondering about what on earth the much more powerful angel would need from him. "You don't wanna come back to the bunker already do you?" He asks sounding a little worried that maybe something was happening with me and the triplets and that I needed to get away again.

I smile at the thought of the other angel worrying about me even though I wasn't really his priority in the end. "No, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself against the triplets," I say letting out a small laugh at just the thought of the showdown I had with the three men a few weeks back. "No it's something more complicated then that," I go on to explain to him with a large sigh, knowing that the next part was going to be the hardest to form into words.

"Then what is it?" Castiel asks, sounding a little less worried, but the confusion could still be heard in the angel's voice. Since he didn't know what he was asking of him yet it was understandable.

"I have a meeting I would like to arrange, but I don't think you're going to be too fond of it," I go on to explain to the other angel hoping that just maybe Castiel would end up thinking that the plan was a rather good idea for himself, but that was a rather slim chance.

  
I stumble over my words as I go on to explain exactly what I had planned for the meeting between the two brothers. I was nervous to hear what Castiel would think about bringing one of the rather sinister triplets to meet with their younger, innocent, brother.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Castiel asks from his side of the phone a rather questionable tone very ups be heard in his voice.

I let out a small sigh as I look down at my naked thighs as I sat on Edward's king sized bed. "I think that the look in Harry's eyes when he saw my drawing of his younger brother was enough to know that the man would do anything to meet up with his brother," I say to the angel with confidence in my voice, knowing fully well that I believed every word of it.

"What about the other two triplets Louis. Are they going to be fond of the idea of such a meeting?" Castiel forms into words the one thing that I've been dreading about my plan.

"I know for a fact that Edward isn't going to like it and honestly I'm willing to take the risk of dealing with his wrath then for Jack to have to deal with thinking that all of his brothers hate him for the rest of his life," I say, knowing that I would honestly take anything that Edward would manage to throw my way if it meant for Jack and Harry to have their very overdo brotherly meeting.

"Then I'll be more than happy to help you go through with your plan," Castiel agrees once he's reassured that I was okay with all of the risks of the plan.

  
********

It's later that night when the plan officially gets put into motion it was just about eight o'clock the time when all three of the brothers arrive to the oldest triplet's room so that they can, usually, fight over who gets my attention for the next hour before Edward and Marcel went back to work for the next three hours before they all would return to the room to climb in bed with a usually asleep Harry and myself. Tonight I had other plans made after the two triplets left for their normal three hours of late night work.

"We're home, little dove!" Marcel announces as he walks through the entrance to Edward's bedroom, his two older brothers following behind them.

I smile at the three brothers like I do every day and skip my way over to give each of them a kiss as a welcome home greeting. "Welcome home, I missed you guys today," I tell them as I pull back from the last out of the three triplets' lips.

"We missed you too, Kitten," Edward says, giving me a fond smile before he's scooping my smaller body up into his arms, making me let out a small squeal of surprise.

The king of hell carries me over to the living room couch where he places me on top of his lap after he sits down on top of the black cushion. "So what's your latest drawing of, dove?" Marvel asks me as he takes a seat beside his older brother on the couch.

I squirm a little on top of Edward's thighs trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. "I actually just kind of played on Harry's phone all day," I tell the male sheepishly as I hold out the device for the middle triplet to take back.

"We need to get you out more," Edward says with a small sigh as he plants small little kisses on the skin of my neck.

"That and a laptop would be nice too," I tell them, hating not having a device to get on the internet with. Life tends to get boring when you don't have all of the technology that you were once so used to.

Marcel lets out a laugh from beside me as he moves his hand to envelop my smaller one. "That's an easy one, I'll get you one by tomorrow, dove," the man promises me and I watch as he moves my hand up towards his lips to give it a small kiss.

"Thank you, Marcy," I tell the male with a small giggle, knowing that the man would have traveled across the world for him if he asked him to.

"It's nothing when it's something for you, little dove," Marcel promises me as he rubs soothing circles on my hand.

The hour that the oldest and youngest of the triplets were home for their afternoon break went by much more smoothly then I had imagined it was going to go. The men didn't seem to suspect that anything was different from every other night, which was surprising considering how my heart seemed to be racing about a mile a minute since it would be one of the first times I have ever kept a secret from the other men.

Only when the two men have finally left to get back to work that I finally start to relax a bit. Turning towards the last remaining of the brothers, I give the man a bright and dazzling smile excited to go through with my plan knowing that it was going to make both Harry and Jack super happy.

"I've got a surprise for you," I say to Harry with that same cheeky smile, holding out my hand for the other man to take.

Harry stares at my outstretched hand with a confused expression on his face. "What is it?" Harry asks before taking my much smaller hand into his larger one despite his cluelessness as to what was going on.

I only give the man a cheeky little smile in answer to his question before I focus all of my energy on teleporting us to the place where my plan was going to be put into action. I had managed to practice this certain superpower over the past week planning. The brothers may think I stay here in the agonizingly boring bedroom and mourn them all day, but instead I've been teaching myself a lot about my own powers.

That's why it only takes me a couple of seconds of focusing before I'm standing right outside the men of letters bunker, with a disoriented Harry holding my hand beside me.

"Where are we?" Harry asks, staring down at the entrance to the bunker which had a short set of stairs with a rather sketchy looking railing that lead to the dirty brown door.

"Lebanon, Kansas," I tell the man simply, hoping that he'd be able to make out exactly where we were from that, but of course it was Harry and nothing ever seemed to be easy with him.

I tug a still confused dark angel down the few stairs that lead to the door to the bunker so that I can knock on the wooden door. A neat little thing about the bunker is that creatures like angels and demons aren't able to get inside because of the extensive amounts of warding around the place, so knocking was really one of the only options unless I wanted to literally break the door down.

Harry stands awkwardly beside me with that same damn perplexed look spread across his face. The door finally swings open to reveal a puppy dog looking angel in a trench coat. Seeing the person on the other side of the door Harry finally seems to have put the pieces together about where I have taken him.

"You took me to the home of Sam and Dean Winchester?" Harry asks knowing where I've taken him, but still not fully processing as to why we were there.

I shake my head as I give Castiel a certain look that totally screams for him not to judge me about how totally idiotic the dark angel beside me seemed to act most of the time. "He's not the smartest cookie in the jar," I tell the other angel jokingly, making Harry let out a small "hey!" In his own defense.

Castiel cracks a bit of a smile before he motions for the two of us to pass through the doorway to the bunker. "Come on in, Louis," Castiel says to me and as a second thought he goes to say. "And Harry."

"Thank you so much for allowing this again, Cas," I go on to thank the angel as we descend the stairs to the main part of the bunker.

Castiel turns towards me and shakes his head at me for the thank you's I was giving him. "This was something that should have happened a long time ago there's no need for you to thank me," he reassures as the angel leads us towards the tables that were in the middle of the room.

I give the man a small smile and nod glad that he was as understanding about this whole thing as I was hoping he would be. "I'll be right back with him then," Castiel says before walking down the hallway, most-likely towards Jack's room.

"Who's he bringing out here?" Harry asks me in confusion, apparently still not connecting the dots as to what I have brought him here for.

I just ignore the man, not really knowing what to tell him. I didn't have to worry about that for long though because the nephilim himself brings himself into the room. As soon as the boy notices me a huge smile spreads across his face and he rushes towards me to give me a hug. I let go of Harry's hand so that I can wrap my arms around the boy's waist to reciprocate his hug.

When I pull away from Jack I notice the shocked look that was spread across Harry's face at seeing his little brother for the very first time in person. "Why are you here?" Jack suddenly asks me, making me turn my attention back towards the adorable looking nephilim.

"I brought one of your brothers here to meet you," I tell him with a small smile motioning towards the man beside me.

Jack instantly turns to look at Harry, finally realizing that he was inside of the room as well. "You're one of my brothers?" He asks the man, a small little smile spreading across his face and my heart starts to flutter at how cute it was to see how happy Jack was at meeting one of his older brothers.

Harry seems to snap out of his shock at that and he nods his head, a small smile spreading across his own face. "Yes I am," he says, taking a step closer to the nephilim. "My name is Harry."

"I'm Jack," Jack says, reaching his hand out for the other man to shake remembering that, that was the proper thing to do after you first meet someone from all of his research he's done about how to properly function in human society.

Harry looks down at the nephilim's outstretched hand before moving in closer and wrapping his arms around the shorter male. "No need for handshakes, we're brothers after all," Harry days into the other male's shoulder.

There was a bright smile spread across Jack's face that made him look as if he had won a million bucks, but to him it probably was like that. I could only imagine how happy he was now that he knew not all of his brothers hated him.

 


End file.
